Graceland 101
by BeachyGrace
Summary: Everything is constantly changing at Graceland. But some things also stay the same.
1. Chapter 1: Emily's Birthday

**The sun rose through their bedroom window the next morning. Mikey woke up to get ready for the usual morning run. Before leaving the room kissed his daughter. Soon after that she woke up realizing that he wasn't there and panicked. Emily walked down the hall to the next room which was Paige's.**

 **She climbed into her bed and started cuddling. Paige felt her body against her own under the covers. Before Emily fell asleep again "Where's my daddy?" she asked Paige. "He went for his morning run and should be back soon, Paige replied to the five year old next to her. They fell back asleep with her in Paige's arms.**

 **Mikey finally makes his way back to the house for a shower. On the journey back into the kitchen stopped by Paige's room to check on his daughter that morning.**

 **Everyone else was already up moving around. Later on they woke up to make the bed together. Paige went over to Mike's room to find some clothes for her to wear. She took a shower. Paige helped her get dress then took her own bath.**

 **Later on they walked into the kitchen. He is not to long behind them. "Good Morning Princess and Emily, Both of them greeted her in unison. The coffee is brewing on the counter. Emily gets something to drink from the fridge. Happy Birthday to you my Princess.**

 **Aww! She looked so cute sleeping with you this morning. "How do you know that Mike?" she asked him. Before I came down here I had to make sure she was okay. They made breakfast to eat very quickly that morning. All of them ate together like a family.**

 **The team leaves for both school and work that morning. Aunty Paige will pick you up from school today. I have paperwork to do at the office but we celebrate when you get home today. Okay daddy I like her a lot is she going to be my mom, she asked. Paige, she isn't even really my girlfriend yet but we are working on that, he replied to her.**

 **Daddy are you forgetting to do something right now. I need my kiss before you leave. Moments after dropping her off at school went to a mission. He was really busy working. Emily on the other hand walked into her kindergarten class.**

 **Lunch time rolls around at 12:00 pm. everyone on the team and Emily sat down together. They eat lunch just not with each other like they did at home. Emily sat in the café with her class. Soon lunch time is over so the classes threw away their trays.**

 **Their teacher came to pick them up take them back to the classroom. Once in their classroom they started doing school work again. Just three more lessons to go: Math, Social Studies, and Science. The end of their school day came soon.**

 **Dismissal time starts that afternoon. All of friends' parents picked them up from school. Emily wonders where her Aunty is and panics. Her teacher asked her who is supposed to pick her up. My Aunty is Daddy told me this morning.**

 **Paige is now on the way to pick up Emily from school that afternoon. There's a very bad accident on the 405 so traffic is backed up. Meanwhile she is having a full blown panic attack. Her teacher is trying to get her to calm down but nothing is working. Let's go to the office and call your dad.**

 **They walked into the office asked the secretary for his number. Her teacher dialed it on the office phone.**

 **Dial Tone**

 **Teacher: Hello Mr. Warren**

 **Mike: Hi Ms. Lopez**

 **Teacher: good and you**

 **Mike: same here. Is something wrong with Emily?**

 **Teacher: yes... She's having a panic attack with me**

 **Mike: okay**

 **Teacher: all of her friends went home already she is the only one left**

 **Mike: Thanks for letting me know... Can I talk to her?**

 **Teacher: of course... [Hands the phone to Emily]**

 **Mike: Princess listen to me**

 **Emily: shakes her head**

 **Mike: breathe**

 **Emily: shakes her head again**

 **Mike: I love you Princess**

 **End of call**

 **A few seconds after they both hung up the phone in the office that evening. Paige finally arrives to pick up her niece. She runs up to Paige for a hug. I am sorry that I am a little late.**

 **Both of them walked out to her car. Emily sat in the back seat. "How was your day kiddo?" she asked. It went good until a few minutes ago I had a little panic attack, Emily replied. My teacher called daddy on the phone.**

 **Paige pulled up into the driveway that afternoon. They entered the house together. Uncle Briggs, Aunty Charlie, and Uncle Jakes will help you on your homework and give you a snack. She went to change. Minutes after that Mike walked through the door greeting everyone.**

 **As for Paige is already sitting on their bed waiting for him. Each of them greeted each other. We have to get Emily changed for those panic attacks she having. Today alone she had two. I know the school called me. Emily has been having a hard time adjusting to not having her mom around.**

 **Earlier today she asked me if you're going to be her mom. Really Mike stops lying now, she mentioned. "Will you make my Princess happy and be my girlfriend?″ he stated. Yes, I will be honored, Paige replied to him. Both of them leaned in for a kiss.**

 **Emily is finally finished with she thanked them for their help. Your welcome Warren JR, all three for them replied to her. They changed rooms all expect for Briggs and Jakes. Let's go downstairs and set up for dinner and the party.**

 **I will get the stuff out of the car. You can bring in the cake. They came into the house with everyone. Mike leans down and kisses Paige for a long time. "When did you guys make it so official?″ they asked. During Emily doing her homework with you, Mike and Paige replied with another kiss.**

 **Soon after that Johnny walked in and joined the fun. Charlie and Emily followed him. She starts cooking dinner. Emily sets the table and picks up on the fact that her dad and Paige are standing much closer than all the other times she's seen them together. Daddy! She exclaimed running up to him for a hug.**

 **Remember what you asked me this morning Princess. He brought up that conversation again. Yes, I did daddy. Paige cuts into tell her the good news. I am his girlfriend now.**

 **Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone sat around the table dishing out their food. She sits in between her and Paige. Graceland ate like one big happy family. After eating they put all the dirty dishes in the sink.**

 **Moments after that Emily's birthday party starts. Everyone sings happy birthday to Emily. Her cake is in seven pieces just like her dad's in the earlier chapter. The house plays a few games. Party is now almost over. Emily has school in the morning.**

 **Before leaving to go outside with the remaining team member exchanged their goodnights to each other. Mike and Paige stayed inside to tuck Emily in. They were in his room together. As for the team they are already on the beach sitting around the bonfire drinking and telling stories.**

 **Mike and Paige took turns changing so there would be someone to watch Emily. The four of them are really enjoying themselves. Paige is about to leave his room. You look quite comfortable right here, he mentioned pulling her back into bed with them.**

 **The team came inside put their beer bottles in the sink. Minutes after that they took their baths to get ready for bed that night. All of them checked on Emily. They went into their bedroom to work a case or two. Charlie is the first of them to fall asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthdays

**Mike's POV**

 **I woke up early the next morning to get ready to go running. Of course my cell phone was out and headphones were plugged in for a Spanish lesson. BD soon comes up to run alongside me for company. He does that every morning. So BD always gets the same greeting " Hey Buddy." Today is my 25 the birthday. Let's see what my roommates have in store for me later. Seconds after that I head back to the house.**

 **End of POV**

 **Charlie, Paige, and the guys were already downstairs sitting on the couch so he greeted them " Good Morning" while he grabs a water bottle then goes up to his room for a quick bath. They are struggling to remember what is so important about that day. Mike is fully dressed for work now. He heads back to the kitchen to sit at the island.**

 **Soon Mike decides to make himself some breakfast to eat. It looks like they did that without him. Mike sits down at the table eating with a cup of coffee to drink feeling a little offended. Later on when he's finished with everything that he used puts it in the sink and washes his dishes.**

 **He takes one last quick trip up to his room for his cell phone, badge, gun, and keys. All of them mention their goodbyes to each other and follow him out the door like they are going to work that day. Mike finally leaves for work alone that morning. Everyone else returns to the house after he pulls out of the driveway for his mission. All of a sudden Paige remembers out of the blue that it is Mike's birthday.**

 **Chaos erupts like a volcano at Graceland. Each of them hid both gifts and party decorations in their closets for weeks without him even knowing about it. The party theme is super heroes because Batman is his favorite one. Paige leaves the house for a drive. She meets up with Abby at the store to pick out a cake for him together.**

 **Moments after that he pulls up at the Bureau for a meeting that morning. When his meeting is done with is C O. Bello gave him a call to help him with training his guys. This takes a good two or three hour's straight that day. Come on Bello let me go please go home, he whined. Michael can you stop talking please because you are getting on my last nerve. Today is my birthday at least you can let me go home early.**

 **Over at Graceland where the house at this point is very set up. Balloons, cups, streamers, plates, napkins, gift table, and cake table. Lunch time came around at 12:00 pm. everyone else that was home ate and relaxed. As for Mikey who is still the only one outside. They brought something to eat from a fast food restaurant.**

 **Mikey who is now ready for a long run down the beach. Within minutes they are still working just at his house. The team right now is relaxing together. Minutes after that the mission runs really late into the evening. He still has to pass back by the bureau for a debriefing session with his supervisor.**

 **A pot of sauce is being warmed up on the stove. The table is set and ready to go. Minutes after that Abby pull up in the driveway with the cake. Jakes opens the door for her to come in the very important agent is missing the birthday boy. They waited for him a lot longer then he thought they should have. Mike made his grand entrance . I thought that you guys forgot my birthday, he told them. No, what would make you think that we are your family, the team asked. You didn't wish me Happy Birthday this morning at breakfast, he replied.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down at the table dishing out their food to eat. A conversion is going on during mealtime. They ate like one big happy family together. Minutes after that all of them put the dirty dishes in the sink.**

 **Party time started directly after that so the cake came out again. They sang Happy Birthday to him. Seconds later the cake is cut in seven ways and passed around the group. A few minutes after he opened his presents. In a heartbeat the kitchen and family room areas were cleaned .**

 **Abby grabbed her things to leave that night mentioning her goodnights to everyone. He stayed in the house to see her off. The team headed out to the beach with a cooler full of beers to drink. Mike gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Thank you for being here him, Mike told her. Your welcome I wouldn't miss this or forget it for anything in the world, she replied.**

 **Moments after that he joins the team at the bonfire. There is a few left over beers in the cooler. He takes one for himself and sits down where there's an empty. All of them enjoyed the sunset together drinking and talking. Johnny admitted we got you and good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering Mikey

**The team wakes up slowly the next morning. Graceland is unraveling at a faster pace now. Since Mikey has been in the hospital for 2 Months and two weeks straight since now that he's been shot. No one dares to go in his so the door has been closed. With one musketeer down they can't really function because they see him everywhere in the house.**

 **All of them head into the kitchen. Breakfast was eaten in a very different manner then it used to be. Everyone picked up their dishes to put it in the sink. Paige went down to the beach to sit and feel guilty. They mentioned their goodbyes to each other. Most of them went to work.**

 **Meanwhile back at the beach with Paige looking out at the ocean alone. Charlie heads over to the hospital to visit Mikey . We need you to come home soon. BD just lays under the pier because he knows that is your favorite spot to sit after surfing with the guys, she told him sitting next to the bed holding his hand crying. Charlie couldn't control her emotions and started pacing the room. She managed to control her tears.**

 **The heart monitor next to him started beeping loud. His doctors rush in to see what is wrong with him. All of them try to stabilize him on both machines. They told her to wait in the hallway which she objected to and stood by the window.**

 **Eventually Charlie returned to sit by the bed starts crying again. His eyes slowly open as he puts his hand out so Charlie could take it.**

 **MIKE: Sunshine, let me wipe those tears for you ,Mikey offered weakly.**

 **Within seconds Charlie is hugging him before she pushed the call button on his bed remote. Charlie pulled out her cell phone in order to call the house.**

 **CHARLIE: Paul , get everyone together and come to the hospital now. Mikey just woke up.**

 **The doctors came into his room once again to the mask off his face.**

 **Doctors: "How long has he been awake?" They asked Charlie.**

 **CHARLIE: "he woke up five minutes ago," She replied to them.**

 **Meanwhile back at Graceland where Briggs told everyone else the good news before leaving the house. She caught him up on everything that has happened since he's not home.**

 **Paige and the guys arrived in the hospitals parking lot not to long after to park and go inside the hospital. Briggs gave them the room number that afternoon. Jakes and Johnny head in the direction of his hospital room leaving Briggs and Paige in the waiting room together. Both of them turned the door handle to enter.**

 **Jakes and Johnny: Yo, welcome back to the land of the living, they greeted him.**

 **Charlie is Graceland's Resident make up and tattoo artist. Her makeup is never messed up. A few minutes after they looked at Charlie who had smeared mascara around her eyes from crying.**

 **MIKE: "Have you guys got into any fights with each other lately?" He asked them breathing hard.**

 **Jakes and Johnny "Yes just one since you're been here. We stopped for a while because there wasn't a point in it.**

 **Later on when they were leaving Charlie with them. One person is left to visit him now. They are back in the waiting room with Briggs . He is dreading to see Paige for the first time since he's been in the hospital. Paige opens the door to walk in and closed it behind her.**

 **Later on when they were leaving Charlie with them. One person is left to visit him now. They are back in the waiting room with Briggs . He is dreading to see Paige for the first time since he's been in the hospital. Paige opens the door to walk in and closed it behind her.**

 **They greeted each other first to get that out of the way. A few minutes after she decided to kiss him. Mikey changes his mind and deepens the kiss. She takes off her shoes to join him in bed just to feel a little closer to him. I am glad that you are okay Rock Star.**

 **Fight**

 **Paige: You lied to me**

 **Mike: No... I went back to buy Lena so she is safe**

 **Paige: you did**

 **Mike: of course she's important to you**

 **Paige: I know**

 **Mike: so are you to me**

 **Paige: Aww... I love you**

 **Mike: This isn't what love is Paige**

 **Paige: Looks at the floor**

 **Mike: you sold me out to Sid**

 **Paige: How do you know that ?**

 **Mike: Briggs told me**

 **Paige: When ?**

 **Mike: The last time he visited me . It gets even better my doctors told me that he stopped my breathing. Enough about** **Sid for right now. Let's talk about us for a minute Paige. You drove an entirely different knife into my stab wound which hurt even more.**

 **Paige: He was here**

 **Mike: Yes. I can't handle this right now. The last thing Jessica mentioned to me about you during sex. Mike, you still care about her.**

 **Paige: She told you that**

 **Mike: Of course**

 **Paige: How sweet of her**

 **Mike: We are done**

 **End of fight**

 **She ran out of the room crying very hard. Jakes pulls her into a hug when she gets back to them in the waiting room .**


	4. Chapter 4: Mikey's Secret

Nat's POV

When Graceland first recused me in that dark ally. I was being raped by some guy William. All I wanted was my big brother Drew. The rest of Graceland comforted me. Mike just stood there staring into space with a blank look on his face. It took a while for him to touch me.

No one knew this secret that he's hiding. Eventually the other guys started to touch me with my permission. He is still pretty hesitant about the whole situation with me. This is really starting to bother me. Mike stands in the same corner looking at the team. Everyone is being suspicious of him now.

End of POV

 **Something is going on with Mikey. We just brought Nat home and she is save. I can't deal with this right now. "Michael come here," Daddy told him. Seconds later he's standing in front of our dad. My twin pulls away and leaves the room. I am going for a run.**

 **Mike's POV**

 **This young beautiful girl standing in our family room reminds me so much of myself. In my case I was much younger then her. My twin ran down a few miles then sat at the water's edge. Tears streamed down his face. I vowed to myself that I never let that happen to anyone else. My baby sister needs me to be strong for her.**

 **End of POV**

 **Later on he came inside again with puffy eyes. Roger upstairs bypassing our concerned roommates. I am going to go check on my twin. Okay Mi hija, mom replied still worried. Seconds after that I am sitting on his bed. He joins me on the opposite side of the bed.**

 **"Tell me what is bothering you Roger please," I begged. Nat I can't stand seeing her looking like that knowing what she's been through. Remember my grandfather the one that you call Papa Warren that was most of the reason why I lived with them. Yeah I do Roger. They took me in and treated me like their son pretty much like what Charlie did with you.**

 **Roger began to cry again facing the wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his cheek. Minutes after that he started to shake. A flashback from his childhood rolled and tears continued to fall down his cheek. He didn't want me to see him break. Soon after that my twin decided to roll over in order to rest his head on my chest.**

 **I attempted to move from the bed. Please stay with me for the night ,he begged still needing to be comforted by me. Okay I will but let me tell Pumpkin Pie now.**

 **Texting**

 **Me: Pumpkin Pie**

Pumpkin Pie: Yes Joey What is it?

 **Me: Roger just told me that he was abused.**

 **Pumpkin Pie: What?**

 **Me: Tell mom and dad**

 **Pumpkin Pie: Okay**

 **Me: I am sleeping with him tonight**

 **Pumpkin Pie: That's probably why he was so closed off with Nat.**

 **Me: Yea**

 **Pumpkin Pie: Nat also needs to hear it from him too**

 **Me: He'll tell her when he's ready**

 **Pumpkin Pie: I know**

 **Me: bye**

 **Pumpkin Pie: bye**

 **End of texting**

 **My twin is finally sleeping as his breathing evens out. I whispered to him I love you Roger. Within seconds he replied with a very sleepy me too Mimi. He cuddled into my chest even more as I pulled the covers over us. There is no more tears in his eyes now. His smile returns and rolls back to his other position in front of me. I fell asleep content that he told me that secret.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning Our Room

Reference to Laundry Day part 2

Previously in Ballerinas

The other concerned agents and roommates hurried downstairs to find me lying on the floor. Our dad found Donnie's old guitar flung on the couch. As for Mikey gently pulls me away from him to go on the porch together. He examines my back once we are settled on the swing. Mimi, you are hurt. I know that Roger. Everyone is looking at Roo. They know that he did his to me. My other brother just looked down at the floor very guilty.

Moments after that we came into the house girls are standing in our kitchen. He grabs the first aid kit while answering she has a huge bruise on her back. Both of us head to his room. Mikey patches me up on the bed. All I want to do now is sleep.

I forgot Donnie's old guitar downstairs in our family room. Jakes brings it upstairs for me. He knows that it's my favorite thing even though it's not Mike's. Before leaving the room he gave me a kiss and grabs the first aid kit to take it downstairs with him. "Thank you, Jakes for the guitar," my twin told him. " Your welcome Levi," he replied.

Story time

I went upstairs to work on something in our room. Nat follows right behind me. "Where's my favorite shirt?" I asked. "Super Agent honestly I don't know, she replied to me. Moments after that question is out in the open she turned down the radio volume so the others couldn't hear what is going on. Our bedroom is torn apart by me searching for the shirt causing me to start having a panic attack.

Jakes notices that I am being way to quiet which isn't in my character. On his way up to our room he picks up Mike's throw for me. A few seconds later walks into our room. It looks like a category five hurricane passed through here. When he is done settling on our bed gently pulls me towards him to wrap it around my body. I looked up at the Pointe shoes on our bedroom wall and started to relax into his arms. Jakes sits there trying to figure out what I want to say to him. I am trying to find a comfortable position for my body. We lay on the bed together as he starts to tell me about the music box that Pumpkin Pie has now.

The bus line case brought Mike home as a lead. Parts of you remind me of Lena a little. She was a beautiful dancer and human trafficking victim that got attached to Paige. Both of them became friends in a bus station also she had promised to get her out of that house. Mike got involved went in that house but of course she ended up dying in front of him.

Chapter 5: Cleaning Our Room

Minutes after he settled on the bed I got up to start cleaning our room. Briggs told me what's going on with your back. Everyone knows that Mikey is a neat freak. You really shouldn't be bending over at all Mimi. Nat and I will clean up for you; he begged pulling me to the bed.

Pumpkin Pie came for a quick visit with me. " Do you want anything from downstairs Joey?" she asked. " Yes, Pumpkin Pie I would like a snack," I replied. Johnny will bring it up for you. I don't think that would work Baby. Let's try Charlie she will be a little safer for her. A short break is takenvery soon by Mikey.

I put down the magazine to get up for a bathroom trip. Mikey ushered me to his room. As for Nat stayed behind in our later we walked into the room again and he returned to the task. Charlie was not far behind us with the snack in her hand.

"Thank you, Mom," I told her taking the snack from her. "Your welcome Mi hija, she got you guys working for course, she does plus I promise to help her clean this is still sulking downstairs in the family room.I showed no kind of will be ready soon.

Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. A good percentage of the team sets the kitchen table together. Jakes put together our tray. They are all hanging out in the kitchen area. As for the meals' they are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Our dad brings us the food. Dinner is promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the upstairs in his room we are eating on the bed. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Roger went downstairs to take our tray to the broke up in the usual boys vs girls cleared our kitchen table. Our girls wiped down every for Mom unpacked the dishwasher. Roo washes the dishes to refill it with the wet with the remaining guys get ready the cooler with drinks and ice. This juice box is for the little Ninja.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. The team heads to the time begins that night. Meanwhile upstairs with Roger dropping off the drinks. Everyone else settles down around the firepit in their are passed around the circle.

I will be back with some clothes for me. Mikey came into the room again to grab his beer and my arm. Both of us went into the bathroom. Seconds later I am finally dressed and slowly walking back to his puts on the bed to cover me with the blanket and my favorite shirt. Roger is next to me getting comfortable in the same clothes from that day.

Storytime is in full swing.A long break is taken to get refills for their are also told during this time.I shared a story from my past with was always something that I waspassionateabout a kid. This was dance thing was a very expensive , classes, leotard, and competitions were a lot for both myparents and I.

Yeah, I know Mimi from being that I was a musical theater major in college," he replied. There's a difference between me and you is thatI paid for all of that by myself because at that time I had money. Eventually I changed to music. My uncles have a music store in New York and gave me the classes also a job in the store. When I moved to New York it was to help them find a store up there.

My family's laughs could be heard on both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them. I learned how to sing and play all the instruments between music class in school and my uncles. Remember my kid sister Kristen also work there now that I left Miami."Of course, Mimi how could I forgot her ," Mikey answers. All the good dance schools wanted me in their hall…I drifted off in the middle of my story. Get some rest Mimi. I will be here when you are ready to finish this story with me," he replied.

Soon after that they came into the house again dragging the cooler with them. Mikey is now in the kitchen. They put their bottles in our sink. Nat and I throw away our juice boxes in the bin. " Where's my Joey," our big sister asked." She is already sleeping for the night," he wanted to come and put those things where they belong. I am heading upstairs now.

As for Roounpacks the cooler. Daddy throws out the ice and puts it in the corner. They head upstairs to get ready for transfers me from our room to his with Pedro in tow. I am surrounded by warm blankets. My twin changes into his jammies and grabs a case file to start reading. Halfway through it someone is leaning against his doorframe.

Nat came for a quick visit. She is the last agent to see me for the day. Our younger sister focuses on his night are not reading the book today. I know Nat but look at her she is so peaceful. Hurricane Tia will strike if I wake her up. Back to normal tomorrow I promise.

The team is on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned. Roger is now back by my side in his room. As for Nat picked out a show from the box for them to watch. Meanwhile back upstairs in his room with both of us relaxing together. He is still reviewing the file from earlier that he puts it down to get comfortable in the bed and put his hand on my chest.

I stirred moving his hand from my chest. Mikey pulls up my shirt to clean it pain subsided with heat hand returns to my pacemaker. Within minutes I felt his lips against my forehead. Goodnight Mimi sweet dreams. My twin lays awake looking at me for now.

Back in our family room downstairs with the team still watching t laughingtogetherat thet v stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned minutes they head continues onto his remainder of them say goodnights to of them followed Roo'scue. Everyone joins us soon in dreamland that nights.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning Disabilities

There's not much t v show out there that has a representative fora learning disabilityin the cast. Criminal Minds, Graceland, Pretty Liars, and Switched At Birth. I hold these few characters close to my heart because they are like me : Reid, Mike,Claire, andDaphne.A learning disability isa condition giving rise to difficulties in acquiring knowledge and skills to the level expected of those of the same age, especially when not associated with a physical handicap.

We were all placed in the ESE program. ESE stands for Exceptional Student Education. Children with disabilities who need specially designed instruction and related services are called Exceptional Student Education. The special help they are given at school is called [ESE].

Mike was diagnosed with ADHD as DeceitHyper Activity Disorderis a medical condition that affects how well someone can sit still,focus, and pay childhood he had a therapist and took meds. In Graceland they never put that in his file. We found out from Briggs. This hurdle is overcome by the time he finishes high school. He went onto become an undercover agent for the FBI.

I was diagnosed with a speech impairment. These are a difficulty in speaking caused by nervousness or physical problem. My cure didn't include taking meds like my twin. Speech PathologyIs afield of the health sciences dealing with the evaluation of speech, language, and voice disorders and the rehabilitation of patients with such disorders not amenable to medical or surgical treatment. 12 years of speech classes during school hours. Additional classes were added in Junior high. Just like my mentor in the paragraph above I followed in his footsteps.

Deafness the condition of lacking the power of hearing or having impaired hearing. Mel got sick and in the result of that became deaf. She wears hearing aids in both ears. Fiona is her goddaughter plays the role of our analyst at Graceland.

Everyone in Graceland has a different degree of closeness with each learning disabilities give us the extra points in the closeness houses have an implied nickname for us The Three Musketeer because we are always found together no matter what once she is at Graceland.

ESE classes are smaller than most classrooms. This gives the teacher an opportunity to give the students one on one attention that they require.A standard classroom size is 18 curbs are very ESEstudents have IEP'S. IEP plan is a document that is developed for each public school child who needs special education. The IEP is created through a team effort, reviewed periodically. ... In Canada and the United Kingdom, an equivalent document is called an Individual Education System.

Regular classes are usually bigger than their counterpart. Mainstreaming, in the context of education, is the practice of educating students with special needs in regular classes during specific time periods based on their skills. ... Access to a special education classroom, often called a "self-contained classroom or resource room", is valuable to the student with a disability.A SPED teacher is appointed for the ESE students.


	7. Chapter 7: Sauce Night 20

There's absolutely going to be now rattling off the names of marijuana in front of my god daughter. I threw a death stare at my other big brother. Rules again Cuddly your starting to sound a lot like mom. Everyone that watched the series back in season 1 knows Mike didn't experience sauce night. When he got home from almost getting shot. Charlie indeed put aside a plate for him. Of course, he opted out of enjoying it because it remined him of Eddie killing himself. Mikey stood at the sink crying and washing the dishes.

Three days earlier

 **Charlie is now preparing her famous sauce for our house. The team is gathered around our kitchen table or the island listening to the story again. We love hearing that story every time that she makes the dish for us. Mi hija are there going to be any guests of honor. Of course, Fiona and Mel. They are like Mikey haven't tried it yet," I told her. "Hey take that back Mimi I had it a year later," my twin piped feeling offended. Pumpkin Pie caught me up on that story.** **My great-grandmother's great-grandmother's great-grandma ran the kitchen at the cathedral Di Napoli. Her name was Francesca. That math doesn't add up. This isn't a story about math listen. As Francesca prepared her famous ragu for the inquisitors, she heard a knock at the cathedral door. Niccolo, a handsome cordwainer, begging for sanctuary from the inquisition. What's a cordwainer again? A luxury shoemaker. Don't interrupt. - You'll throw off the magic. - I'm sorry. Anyway, knowing this kid faced torture or death, Francesca hid Niccolo in the pantry. She promised to keep her ragu warm until the local vicar declared the city cleansed. Last time you said it was an archdeacon, remember? Now it's a vicar. Shut up, Johnny. Yep. After three long days, the inquisitors finally left Napoli. Niccolo survived on the promise and smell of the ragu. They fell in love and vowed to pass on the sauce to their children and their children's children till the end of days. Yeah. Every time. This is Francesca's ragu. It takes three days to prepare, and the rules are simple. Don't touch and don't be late. There will be no leftovers. The best bedtime story ever** **The story of Francesca and Niccolo may be 1,000 years old, but they waited the same three days we waited. And we're running from the inquisition. We are the inquisition. Okay.** **It went into our fridge.**

**Present time**

 **Fiona and Mel just arrived at the house for dinner. They greeted everyone as a group.**

 **As the pot is now warming on our stove. The sauce is stirred a few times. Our big table is set in the dining room so everyone will be able to sit together. The food is in the middle of the table.** Can we get right to the "without further ado" part Without further ado, **let's enjoy sauce night, kids.**

 **The girls went back for a second helping. Mel signed to our mom this is very good. "Thank you, Mel," she told her. "You have to hear the story next time she makes it," Jakes stated. I know that guys. We haven't heard any stories yet. Graceland has tons of stories to tell you.**

 **We broke into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our four girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom she washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys get our cooler with drinks and ice.**

 **Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. It is bright red and orange. The bonfire has enough room around it to fit all of us. Our logs and rocks are big and long. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. The kitchen lights are left on. Minutes after that I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am on the chaise in our living room. Roger follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.**

 **Moments after that Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling together. He starts reading the book to m'e. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. Of course, there's one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It is rested on the table.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sink. As for the girls throw away their juice boxes in the bin. Minutes after that the team went upstairs to get ready for bed. The girls decided to head home at this point. "Goodnight guys," we told them. "Charlie, you aren't sending for George," My CI asked. He tried it already.**

 **Roger and I walked them to the front door. I unpacked the cooler to put it back in the corner. My twin threw the bottles out and dumped the ice. Later, we are now watching the waves crash from the living room window. I decided to put the book in my twin's room for him.J**

 **Within minutes both the team and I returned downstairs. As for the team head over to the couch to sit down on it or the surrounding area. The t v is now turned on that night. Jakes picks out something to watch on the box. We are chilling in the living room together listening to it from the chaise.**

 **Jakes follows me to the front porch. "Please can you take me to John's house tomorrow?" I asked. "Ninja you are going to come clean to his mom," he replied. I just went to meet her and you're the only agent that knows where he lived before Graceland. Johnny would be furious with you. No, he would let me slide.**

 **Our little fieldtrip doesn't need to be cleared by him. If your mother was living here you would want me to her in case something happened to you. Fine I'll take you over there just don't say that he's FBI. I promise to both you and him. This means that you will leave your badge and gun here.**

 **The team stretched their legs. Later, we head in the house again. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I went upstairs to our room to jump into bed with Pedro.**

 **Mikey went over to the couch to sit with the team and our big sister. They are cuddling with each other right now. His arm is around her shoulders. Pumpkin Pie's face is nuzzled in it's spot in his neck. I pulled the covers over my body. Soon after that I fell asleep that night.**

 **Seconds later the team heads upstairs to their separate room. Pumpkin Pie changes into her jammies. Our big sister walks into Mikey's room to wait for him to get in bed. As for Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. They are now in his bed with him behind her. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Mama T

**As the sun peeked through the clouds the next morning to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he is now finally on the beach. Our dog runs up to him waiting for his pet. Theyenjoyed this time together.**

 **Our house is now alive and noisy. Roo is first coffee pot is now brewing on the stove. He pours and mixes my hot chocolate to put it in my tumbler on the island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other.I took out theglasses and mugs.**

 **Mom started to cook breakfast at our stove with her mug on the counter. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rang soon to alert us that someone is at the , Mel, and the guys came through two different doors.**

 **As for Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower. The others stayed in our kitchen talking to us. Daddy told George whatever she does today your going with them. Minutes after that he returns dressed greeting everyone while giving us our usual kisses in theirrespected areas.**

 **We are going to Sylmar. Mikey and Pumpkin Pie shared a worried look with each other. Say something Nat tried to break the silence."Hell no, she is not going anywhere near that place," they objected to my plan for the day. Two names were mentioned to me Anicaand Lena.I know they were were under as the first one because she died in the bus station bathroom Pumpkin Pie.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at our island and the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each , we head out the front door to lock it. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house are now left vacant. As for the team went head straight to their missions.**

 **I got comfortable in the shot gun seat next to Jakes. We head straight to Long Beach for John's house. Before we pulled onto his street I told him that I will call him when the meeting is finished. Soon after that we are in the driveway at my other brother's house. Jakes stayed in the truck to watch me ring the doorbell.**

 **A Latina woman answered the door with a sharp object.**

 **Cuddly: Hello Mama T**

 **Mama T:Hola, who are you?**

 **Cuddly: I am Tia. How are you?**

 **Mama T:Bien y tu**

 **Cuddly:doing well**

 **Mama T: ¿está herido mi niño?**

 **Cuddly: He is good**

 **Mama T: La última vez que trajo a casa a una chica. Fue Lucía**

 **Cuddly: yeah**

 **Mama T:** ¿Tienes hambre?

Cuddly: yes

Mama T: **¿te gusta la comida mexicana?**

 **[She got up to go into the kitchen]**

 **End of chat**

 **As for Jakes went and dad were there again."Where's our daughter?" They asked."I left her at John's house," he replied. Ninja wanted to meet her. Johnny doesn't know about this. Our parents now understood the Sylmar lie from earlier that morning.**

 **The rest of the team returned from work that brothers and sisters were of them head upstairs to put their stuff passed by our room to see it the way we left it that morning."Why would Cuddly intentionally leave her badge and gun here?" he asked himself.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. As for Mikey sat at the island to be closer to everyone else. Meanwhile at John's house I am sitting at the table with is mom across from ate together like one big happy eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **I stood up and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes in her follows to put away the clean ones. "How does my baby treat you Tia?" she asked."Good most of the time," I replied.A while back we fought each other. He wanted to spend time with me and I was practicing guitar. The next few weeks I was on bed to mention that he also drowned me.I am going to call him.**

 **Phone Call**

 **His Mom: Hey Johnny**

 **Roo: Mom**

 **His Mom: Don't mom right now boy**

 **[ talking in Spanish]**

 **Roo: okay I will be over in a few minutes**

 **His mom: see you soon baby**

 **Roo: Bye**

 **End of call**

 **"Charlie, if I don't come home send a team to get me," My other brother told her."John, why would you say something like that," she replied. I am going home and my mom sounded very mad like the day my brother died. Tell Jakes don't wait for the call that Cuddly was going to give him. Minutes after that he walks into the room saying okay.**

 **He jumps in the jeep and drives off. Later, he pulls into the driveway at his house. Mama T answered the door to reveal me standing behind her. This is where you were all day. "Of course, John, I told him." I knew that your reaction would be something like that John. Come in my son.**

 **Let's sit on the porch.I didn't tell her what your job is Roo. You tell her it's not my place to discuss your job. All I know that she probably thinks that your still in the Navy."Okay, I will Cuddly," my other brother told me. Within minutes we went inside the house.**

 **Tia please go to his room. First John has to give me some beer. You even made her into a drinker. I walked in the direction of his room. Joseph Turturro sit down now. His mom sounded very mad. The whole conversation is in Spanish. Mama T was cursing him out. She is a very nice young lady just like Lucia.**

 **My ex- girlfriend had issues. Her dad and brother were legally crazy. They ran a cartel in Mexico.I know that Tia didn't want to spill the beans. We are working for the the way I dropped out of the Navy a few years hurt her one time. I am surprised that she still trusts you.**

 **I explored his childhood room. There's photo albums laying by his after that I looked at and his family was in it. His brothers are just as handsome as he is. Once I finished with that gave his bed a test drive.**

 **"You may come back in the room Tia," she yelled. "Okay Mama T," I replied to her. Soon after that I am in her kitchen again.'My son wants to tell you something Tia. But Mom. No Buts Joseph or I will tell her the egg story.I am sorry Tia."What was the lesson that you got from this meeting," I asked."My mom is always on my side," he replied.**

 **Tia, you got him to do , I lost my mom when I was at the academy. After graduation they sent me here. I know that you have rough spots with each , she needs you just like you need her. You will always be her baby boy and the only one she has left.**

Repeat this after me right now , I promise tocall you once a day. I love boy give me a hug. He went into his mom's out stretched son is so whipped with a girl like you got him around your finger.

"Thank you for being the brains behind our rekindling Tia," she told me also hugging me. " Your welcome Mama T for letting spend time with you," I you need another house your welcome here, Joseph wouldn't mind sharing his room. Mom stop you are embarrassing me. He never blushes like that for me.

All of us mentioned goodbyes to each other. Minutes after that we are now Graceland bound again.I like your mom. She is a good cook. We pulled into our driveway. The pair of us got out of the car to go inside our house.

" How was time with mommy dearest," Charlie asked."The time was very good," he replied. My mom knows that we work for the FBI now. She offered my bedroom to the kid. "Hey," I smacked him on the walked by "What did he do to you?" he asked. "Roo just called me Kid," I replied offended.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table hang around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Roo cleared the tables. Our sisters wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacked the for mom washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. My twin and I took out the trash. Later, we came in again to wash our hands. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is now in full swing.A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the kitchen light on for the others. Seconds later I am upstairs changing into my jammies and brushing my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

My twin brother joins me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling now. Roger begins reading to the book to me. I took it from him to read my 's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sink. Our younger ones threw awaytheir juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box to watch. Both of us are watching the waves crash. Everyone is just relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in both family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat on the floor in our family room.

Mel went to her room. As for Mikey is on the couch now cuddling with our big sister. It is one full room. Mikey's arm is around her shoulders. Her head rest comfortably around his neck area.

All of us enjoyed this extra time together. Our t v sets and family rooms lights are turned off. Soon after that they head upstairs to their separate rooms. Nat and I went into our shared one. Everyone else joined her soon in dreamland that night.


	9. Chapter 9: It's A Twin Thing banter war

**The sun peeked through the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he is finally running down the shore. BD is waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that we exchanged our greetings. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **George and Mom start cooking breakfast over at the stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a long shower. As for everyone else hangs out in the later he greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dishing out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabbed our stuff while exchangingour goodbyes to each other. Later, we locked the front of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is now left bound for everyone that day.**

 **George and I went the farmers market. He parks in the parking lot. Both of us walked aroundtogether. List in hand with a list in mom's handwriting. I marked off the things that we picked up. Seconds later we put all the groceries in the car.**

 **Later, we drive bound for us that evening. He parks the car in our driveway. A few minutes after that I opened the front door. The pair of us unpacks them together. I put away all the bags under the sink.**

 **We put our bags down on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get snacks and drinks. I found something on the t v for us to are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

 **I went upstairs to take a quick bath to team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. I returned to see that my family is home now. George and the girls mentioned goodbyes to us. They went straight to his place.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Within minutes the team is already making a bet.A wager of $25.00 is set. Mikey and I are up at the plate. Banter- an exchange of light, playful, teasing remarks; good-natured raillery.**

 **Me: Marino?**

 **Mike: Roger looks around confused.**

 **As for the team got what I was doing.**

 **Roger: My twin fires back with Nicole Sparks.**

 **I just remembered that you don't do football.**

 **Me: Yeah, Dolphins aren'ta good team since the 70's. Of course, they only have super bowl ring. Miami hosted it twice.**

 **I know that you are going to find a way to make me start liking it.**

 **Roger: That's my releases chick flicks every year.**

 **Me: You only know that because Pumpkin Pie drags you to them. I look at our sister who has a big smile on her face. Let me guess you have a favorite.**

 **Roger: Aria? Where's Emily, Hannah, Ali, and Spencer? He asked.**

 **Me: " I left them in Rosewood," I replied.**

 **Since when did you start watching Pretty Little Liars. Our family looked him like… a teen show.**

 **Both: It'sa twin thing.**

 **"Which one of you is Spencer?" they asked.**

 **Me: "I am," I told them.**

 **Nat pipes that makes you Alex Drake the evil twin. You realized that in the finale you get thrown in jail.**

 **Me: Ha! And I slowly get backToby.**

 **"Kids please stop this now," our parents told us. "okay," we replied. The winner of this epic word battle is…. Mi hija.I took my of these day I will let you win. Mikey hugs me.**


	10. Chapter 10: it's a twin thing part 2

As for mom and George are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke into our usual boys vs girls group. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. As for our parents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head outside to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides for beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackles in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the light on for the others. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brushed my teeth in his room. Once I finished returned to the living room. Mikey followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey sits next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling together. My twin begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is now rested on the table.

As for the team drags the cooler in behind them. The older members add their bottles to our sinks. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or its surrounding area. The t v set is turned on. Mom chose something from the box for them to watch. Everyone is enjoying this time together. T v time is always relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

I went upstairs to play the guitar. Mel also follows just to go straight to bed. As for Mikey is now on the couch with our big sister. They are cuddling like we did earlier that evening. Her fingers is running through his hair.

They enjoyed extra t v time. As for George and Fiona had another bottle each. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else join her soon in dreamland that night.


	11. Chapter 11: Surfing 20

Previously in Ballerinas

I drowned the first time out with my dad and brothers. I told myself that I will never do it again. After that incident I took a long break. I enjoyed myself with other beach related activities. Mikey brought up the surfing thing a few chapters later with me.

John waits in our door frame to see if I know his is are getting ready Cuddly to go with I am or maybe I am not. Soon afterMikey walks by to see me in a bathing course, my twin knows the answer.

Our Dad meets us downstairs that guys grabbed the surfboards. I get some towels for stops in her track when she sees me with the guys. "Are you sure that you are ready to do it again?" she asked. "I wouldn't know if I don't try," I replied to her with a kiss.

You sound like a certain Boy scout. Everyone looks at my twin. The four of us head to the beach. I attached the board to my body. Seconds after that paddled out into the water. My body pushes up as a wave approaches. I rode that wave and two more.

Soon BDruns up for his pet. Mikeybends down to give it to him. As for Daddy told me that he knew I could do joined me in the water. All of us did it it's my turn to watch them from the shore.

We wiped ourselves off with the were under our arms. All of us walked to the house. The guys and I entered through the kitchen after that we head upstairs to bath. As for the guys they finished before me.

I took a little longer because I had to wash my hair. They were excited about how I did in the water and told everyone after that I returned in the kitchen. Roger greeted everyone else while kissing us in the respected areas.

Breakfast is served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later they locked the front door. All of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

I took a nice walk down the shore. Abby's house bound for later I knocked on the door to her apartment. Hey girl I wasn't expecting you. This is a surprise. BD gave me his usual smell. I bent down to pet him.

Mike told me that you tried surfing again this , I did , I told her. Looks like you are going to be the next Sydney Miller. It felt so good being in the everything that happened to me with the drowning and my back. This is good to hear T.

I am sure that both Mike and the guys missed you. They did a whole a lot. You know how I always follow Mikey course, he felt lost without you. Both of you are attached at the hip. He would've been here with , yes but he has work that is important.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Abby and I sat on her couch. Our dog dragged his bowl to join us. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. I went straight to Graceland again. "Did you enjoy your time with BD," they asked. "I did all of it," I replied to them. As for Mikey is still wrapping up some paperwork. One last report to finish and case file to close.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using thecoffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishesin our sinks.

We broke up into our usualboys vs girls groups. The girls clearedthe tables and wiped them down with a rag. As for Jakes unpacked the washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. My twin and I took out the trash. Seconds later we came in the house to wash our guys get the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, wehead straight to the time begins for us that night. We settled down in our are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left the kitchen light on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies. Once I am finished returned to our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched room in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. My twin begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book it's owner. It is rested on the table.

As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sink. Our younger ones threw awaytheir juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box to watch. Both of us are watching the waves crash. Everyone is just relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in both family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat on the floor in our family room.

Mel went to her room. As for Mikey is on the couch now cuddling with our big sister. It is one full room. Mikey's arm is around her shoulders. Her head rest comfortably around his neck area.

All of us enjoyed this extra time together. Our t v sets and family rooms lights are turned off. Soon after that they head upstairs to their separate rooms. Nat and I went into our shared one. Everyone else joined her soon in dreamland that night.


	12. Chapter 12: Grave

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin brothers room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he runs down the shoreline. BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee forthem to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other.I took out their glass and mugs.

Meanwhile with John and I on the porch. He told me that we are going to see his brother Tony today. Tony used to make fun of me when we were growing up as kids because I didn't bring my girlfriends home. Secretly I was scared that he would might turn them into gangbangers. He is the reason you went to the Navy.

As for George and Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place setting to put them on the island. Seconds later I gave him a doorbell rang soon. The girls answered our door.

The guys and I came into the house. As for the group of us stayed in the kitchen. Mikey grabbed a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took his shower to get ready. Within minutes he greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the ate together like one big happyfamily. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each , we locked the doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now left vacant. My family head to their separate missions.

John drove straight a flower shop to get flowers for me to leave on head there minutes after that of us got out of the car. My brother leads us to his grave.I rested the pretty flowers onthe grave that looks clean.

These are my coworker Tia and her bodyguard George.I know that it'slate for me to introduce , it's nice to meet you and I wish that I could've spent sometime with you. No, he's the type of person that we bust in slackness every day. She already knowsmom. John took it from there and start to talk. We noticed that his voice started to crack.

John broke downin front of stay here and talk to him. I went to find our brother is at the like you just the way you are T. Tony would've made you like him. Our mom and Mikey would neverforgive me ifyou died.

Soon after that George joins us by the car. Let's get him home T. You drive George. I will be in the back seat comforting him. Sounds like a plan. Our brothers head is resting on my shoulder.

Graceland bound for us that pulled into our driveway. The three of us head to the front door. I opened the door for us to go into our for George closesthe door behind us.

We put downourstuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I picked out somethingto watch from of us are relaxing. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room."What's up with John?" they asked."He took me to see Tony this morning," I as in his brother. Yes mom, that's the one.

George mentioned goodbyes to us. My bodyguard heads to his after thatlunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

He went upstairs for a shower. First time in years that we see him so serious. This isn't our Johnny, they told me.I know that is true , I was the only one that knew about Tony pre - detox with , Tony was mentioned in both seasons 2 and 3.

Within minutes I went to his is lying in bed. I offered him Pedro his teddy. No, I just need you Cuddly right now. Okay, I am going to stay with you. Jakes is your new Tony.

I guess so Cuddly Inever thought about it like in our kitchen area with our for mytwin doesn't feel left is always so busy with me. This is good for him to lean on her.

George and mom are cooking dinner at our twin took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Both of us came into the room. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. John is on the couch with us using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls the girls cleared the tables. John wiped it down with a rag. Meanwhile with Mikey unpacking the dishwasher. I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys and get our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the lights onfor the others. I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Our brothers followed this cue. They switched rooms with me.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. I know this is our reading time. Yeah, John left me with no words, Mimi. This never happens with no else just you. He will be better tomorrow.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler to put it away. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumped the ice team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

I grabbed one beer for John. Seconds later Iam in his room. Our brother is on the phone with his Mom. My brother told me that his mom said hi.I sent my regards to her. She knows that I took you to see Tony.

Soon after that they came into the room again. As for the team sat down on the couch and it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turn on. Daddy picked out a show to watch. T v time is always relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kisses. The team did the same exact thing just with my cheeks. Later on I went back to John's room.

"Are you sure that you're okay to sleep?" I asked. "No, i will spend the night with my mom," he replied. It's been a while since i spelt in my other asked if you're coming with me. Mama T already misses me.

Text me when you get there.I will my Cuddlly. Our brother went downstairs to let them home know the plan. We see you tomorrow tell mommy i send my mijiasince when is she also you r adopted her the other day when she found out that ini am in the fbi.

Minutes after that he reached you're here again. Yes, mom i came to spend the is okay with it so is the the way she say s hi.

Texting

John: I am home

Me: okay

John: Goodnight Cuddly

Me: night bro

End of texting

As for Mel went to bed. Mikey moved over to the couch. They are cuddling with each other. A few more shows are watched. I went over to our room for Pedro.

Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Mikey grabbed his book. The team went into their separate rooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.


	13. Chapter 13: Wayne

****Reference to The Line and Connects****

 ** **My name is Wayne Zelanski. I am the other DEA agent in the house. This makes Donnie's and Mike's old bedroom and I are close friends. I totally forgot to mention that Paige all kinds of hot.****

 ** **As for my nickname Bates. The story behind that I got caught on the clock making out. Surveillance is boring this made it fun at least for went on a mission was undressing in front of us.****

 ** **End of flashback****

 ** **Before this happens, she plays with his gum. Paige left the room with a box of pizza in her. The code was Frances looks hungry. "Who the hell is Frances?" Bates states. "She is Finch's pet," my big sister answers.****

 ** **Later when all of them arrived home. A fight starts between Mike and Wayne. When we were at Finch's earlier you zoned out. Paige was the one you had it with that time in surveillance. My twin threw in this house knows that Paige is mine. His voice is filled with jealousy.****

 ** **I pulled them apart from each other. There's one more sentence in this are the hungry one, my twin stated. Mikey went to the swing. Go to your room I will deal with you later. Seconds later I am on the porch.****

 ** **Mikey is still trying to calm down from that fight. I know that you aremad at course, he has to go after my heart and liked each other since last summer. There's only one thing that I can tell you fight for her.****

 ** **Within minutes I went upstairs to his room. Listen to me, I am smart.I know that you like my sister but she is taken already. "Mike, is he also in your pants?" he asked. "It isn't the topic right now," I replied. You don't know this fact about us. He is my twin brother. Bates grabs my arm roughly.****

 ** **Meanwhile with us alone in room. I moved closer to the bed to check under the pillow. When I came up empty looked in the drawer and found the keeps the show going for the next two or three minutes. Leave me alone. I held the gun to a part of his body that I could reach. Try to touch me one more time with your hand and I'll shoot you.****

 ** **Go to Johnny's room now. Jakes passes by on the way to his room. I will handle this for you, Ninja. Please give me the gun. Tia isn't one of your little sex toys that you can hurt. Looks like you have feelings for her. "Yes, I do but not in the way you think.I lay down on his bed. Johnny is surprised to sees me.****

 **"** ** **Are you okay Cuddly?" he asked looking me over. "No," I replied letting him take what Bates just did to me. Let's go find Mikey. We went to pair of us sat next to him on the sand.****

 ** **I sat down between them. Our dog sensed that something was wrong. He is laying down in front of me. Cuddly has bruises on her arms. My twin my arms to see for himself. She won't tell me anything.****

 ** **Texting****

 ** **The girls: Hey Mikey****

 ** **Mike: Hey girls****

 ** **The girls: How are you?****

 ** **Mike: Pissed****

 ** **The girls: fine thanks****

 ** **Mike: rookie's hurt again****

 ** **The girls: Jakes is mad. There's a meeting.****

 ** **Mike: We will be there soon****

 ** **The girls: bye****

 ** **Mike: see you soon****

 ** **End of texting****

 ** **We took a walk to Abby's apartment. BD runs to her. Guys you want to come course, just for a few minutes until we go home. I went straight to the couch. Mikey it's okay I am going right there. As for our dog follows me.****

 ** **She isn'tacting like the usual upbeat version of herself. Yeah, we know she hasn't told us yet. I think she wants to stay here because it's safe. Let me know what the problem is guys. I wouldn't mind having her for a likes how that sounds.****

 ** **Graceland bound for us that afternoon. We walked into the house together. Jakes calls a house watch some t v, he told us. Everyone else walks to his room. As for Wayne tries to enter but the door slams on him.****

 ** **Levi, you are not going to like what I am going to tell you. "Does it have something to do with Mimi?" he asked. "Yes, it does. Bates was doing it in front her after your fight," Jakes states. My other brother spoke that's way she was in my room need to relocate Nat and Tia right now.****

 ** **As for my twin took out his was a quick call made to Abby. I know what happened to her now. Our newest roommatewas being a dumbass and in all his glory did it with her in the room. Everyone else was at a loss of words. Pumpkin Pie calms him down with her fingers in his hair.****

 ** **I am going to go downstairs to check on her them up when you are coming is in the family room. He tells our younger sister to turn off thet took over in my hand. Soon after that he mixes a pill in yogurt and gets a water bottle. My snack is inhaled and washed down with the water.****

 ** **As for Mikey picks me up in his arms. I am lying against his chest. There was a slight bounce to every step. We arrived to Jakes tucks me in on his bed. I cuddled into his sheets.****

 ** **When we were downstairs gave her a pill. She issleeping now.I will pack her bag. Nat does the same thing just with her clothes. As for Mikey puts the Les MizCD forme.****

 ** **This is because he know that I will miss him.****

 ** **Momsaysthat Nat should stay with George.A calm Mikey speaks Abby wants Mimi to stay with her for a couple of girls are out of the let's deal with the elephant in our house. Johnny went over to Mikey's room. I know what you did to my sister and punched him.****

 ** **Your Graceland's official punching bag. I don't want you near either of them from now on. "Are we clear?" he asked. "Crystal," Wayne replied. Okay, I will start went back to Jakes room for the verdict.****

 ** **Let's get him out of here. She is going to be traumatized worse than when Bello drugged her. It has been a while that since she had a nightmare. This might be the thing that causes her to have another one. I should probably warn Abby about that and her wrists. Mimi's fine right now but when she gets there it might change.****

 ** **A few minutes after that our doorbell rings. George and Abby came to pick us 's go on theporch now. Abby just to let you know her wrists are hurt. It might hurt her again. My sister will also probably have a nightmare. The pair of them head into our house again.****

 ** **I will help her take the bag. All four of us head to the puts my bag in her trunk and gave me the usual forehead guitar she had thatthe last time shewas by me. BD will keep her company.****

 ** **After you guys left earlier he dragged his bed into my room. I put it next to the drove us to her walked into the door. BD runs to my side greeting down BD she's looks sad and curls up at my feet.****


	14. Chapter 14: Wayne Part 2

****Meanwhile at George's place that afternoon. As for Fiona came into the family room area. "What's Nat doing here?" She asked worried. "There was an incident earlier with Tia and one of their roommates," he replied. Nat's going to be staying here for a few days.****

 ** **Seconds after that Mel pulls her into her bedroom. Nat, I am happy that you are here. Both of them hang out in there for the rest of the day. They talked about Ryan and school. I really like him for you girl. So, does my Teddy. You know they are going to make him play football with them and Paige.****

 ** **Pumpkin Pie has his transfer papers in her hand. She walks into his room. Sign these for me and you can drop them at headquarters. But P, I have some unfinished business with your sister to deal with. Joey doesn't want to talk with you after you hurt her. I can't leave here knowing that I scarred such a good roommate.****

 ** **My older sibling found a comfy vest. "Char, can you put a tracker in this for me," Mikey asked. "Of course, I can Levi. You guys are still worried about Mi hija," she replied. Mimi is my twin I will always feel for her. All of us know that Levi.****

 ** **The next day he took the signed papers to headquarters. Abby, I am going for a walk on the beach. Our dog heard the magic word so he followed me. Soon after the headquarters Bates stops for some coffee. A pink box is ready waiting for him on the counter. He walks into the bakery to wait in line. Sir your order is ready and waiting for you.****

 ** **Bates pays for it to leave. Minutes after that he parks the car in our drive walks to the beach and up to isn't having it at all and growls at him.I am sorry for hurting you earlier. These are for you T.****

 **"** ** **Thank you, Bates," I told him."Your welcome T," he replied.I am leaving in the morning. Sometime in the future we should meet up and hang out again. Mikey and the team isn't going to like that idea very much. I know that T.****

Minutes after that I am in the apartment again. "Who gave you that box of food?" she asked. "Bates did," I replied. I sat on the couch with my wrists starting to hurt. Our dog rested his chin on my knee.

Abby hands me a cupcake while crushing a pill for me. Later she finds a drink and mixes it together. I am eating the cupcake. Once I am finished took the glass. My eyes looked straight ahead at the picture of Mikey on the t v stand.

Soon after that Bates walks into Graceland. "Where have you been all this time?" they interrogated. "I was at the gym," he called him on the lie. You were with my twin according to the tracker we placed in her jacket.

If it makes you feel any better, I went to see her to say sorry. Even baring some of her favorite cupcakes. We knew that you wouldn't approve of it. I told her looking into her radiant brown dog hates me. He is so over protective just like you guys.

As for George walks into her room to check on are good Uncle George. Meanwhile over by Abby she gets the cd from my bag to put it in the player."T, I didn't know that you can sing like that," our friend replied. My uncles own a music was my first premiere as a couple.

Mike was on Broadway for a number of years before we met. This means that you know some A- list actors and actresses. "Yes, I do Abby," I 's only through him though. We sang together on the red carpet.

Years after that we got married and had kids. Graceland are their Aunts and to our schedules we drifted apart from each he had time off he'll come visit us. He really loves our kids. I never got married again.

Mom had a short meeting with daddy , Jakes and our older siblings. I think that you should tell him. No Bates isn't the type of people that I want to know that about us. Only family has the right to know. He walks in at the moment.

I don't get to know what. The reason he is so passionate about protecting our little sister. Sorry I figured it out earlier when she denied any sign of a relationship with him. Tia used to be his girl before their sisters.

"Is this true Mike," he asked. "Maybe it is maybe it's not," my twin answered. Pumpkin Pie caught the slight blush in his only other girl he's been is Abby. I pushed her onto him a summer ago.


	15. Chapter 15: Wayne part 2

George, Mom, and Abby started cooking dinner at their stoves. As for the girls and I took out our place settings. The team sets the kitchen tables together. BD is in the mix. We are hanging around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Pumpkin Pie and Mikey are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the different tables in our group. I wiped down the surfaces. Soon after that I also helped unpacked the dishwasher with my other brother. As for Mom she washes the dirty dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later they head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. My family settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are told during this time. My family's laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Mikey is staring blankly into space. "What is going on in that head of yours?" mom pries. Kiss him now Paige. I can't stay. Let me guess, Bates stated. Stay out of this you are the reason she isn't sitting next to me.

We are still on this subject. Of course, until you understand that she is important to me. Paige are you comfortable with this. I'm not discussing this with you Bates. A few minutes after he walks away.

Roger went back to our house to put both of his bottles in our sink. He made a quick pit stop to his room for the book. Minutes after that he is knocking on Abby's door. Hey Mike. Our dog heard his dad and came running. I brought This book over for Mimi.

I ran into his open arms. Mimi bonfire time isn't the same without you. Of course, Bates turned it into an interrogation session on you. I know I miss you too. My twin hugged me very tightly. Stay and read with me. "Okay Twin I will," he replied.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. Both of us are cuddling now. He starts reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. As for Mikey rested the book on her coffee t v. I am leaving this here with you.

"Is this your nightly pattern?" she asked. "Yes, Abby we do this every night," he answered. Depending on how T is feeling she might want to sleep out here. Our dog has his bed in my room. Bye girls, I am going back to the bonfire now. We will see you soon Mike.

Before leaving Roger gave me the usual forehead kiss. He went down the beach again. Meanwhile at George's place they are looking at the girls. This is the first time outside of being with Ryan that she is smiling. I know that Fiona she doesn't really spend much time with Nat. What he did to Tia is wrong but I am happy that Nat is here.

Our younger sister is having so much fun. She gets all the details on Ryan. I put our bottles in her sink. Mikey heads straight to our house. Upon his arrival turns on the kitchen lights for the other. He went upstairs to change into his jammies and brush his teeth. Seconds later he is playing the guitar.


	16. Chapter 16: Wayne part 4

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older member added their bottles to our sink. As for our younger ones threw out their juice boxes in the bin. Pumpkin Pie did my job. As for my twin threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice.

Bates talks to him for a few minutes. The team went upstairs to get ready for bed. Later they came into the room again. Everyone is on our couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. He picks something to watch.

Meanwhile over at Abby wanted to know if it changes. Every once in a while yes. It should be here too. We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Minutes after that I got ready for bed.

Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Abby gave me a kiss on the cheek. She turns to BD stay with her tonight. Our dog just barks his answer. I thought that you want to have comfort for the few days you are here. Your couch is good for me.

As for Mel went to her bed. Mikey goes over to the couch. He is currently with our big sister. T v time is always relaxing. My twin sticks around for a couple more shows. Seconds later he went to his room.

Mikey is working on a case right now. He is lost in it. The hours passed fast. Before you know it he is in bed. Meanwhile downstairs in our family room with team still watching t v. I am worried about Levi.

Soon after that our sister went upstairs to check on him. Pumpkin Pie found him all nice and cozy sound asleep. Our sister closed the door softly. When she walked back into the room told them her intel. He really misses Joey.

My family gives Bates the dirtiest look ever. I know that I am still in trouble. Yes, you are and will always be. Mike isn't going to let you slide. We know how far he'll go in the field. It will be ten times worse in life when it comes to his twin.

Within minutes our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Abby left on the kitchen light for me. The team went to their bedroom. As for Nat went into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.


	17. Chapter 17: Transfered

It's now around 2:30 am the next morning. Meanwhile over at Abby's my rubbing pattern changed. Roger is wide awake and getting dressed. He wrote a note and taped it to Pumpkin Pie's door. Minutes after that he went out the kitchen door.

Mikey heads to the apartment. Soon after that he is inside it. He sees me on the couch. BD, please go to your mom. My twin shifts my body to make room for his own. I cuddle against his chest.  
Soon after that his hand is on my pacemaker. He whispers in my ear "I am here Mimi and falls asleep." The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into her room. BD follows her into the kitchen. Meanwhile back home at Graceland they read his note. As for our dog sat by the couch waiting for us to wake up.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews them some coffee to drink. Everyone is ready for work. One by one they greeted each other. Nat took out her glass and their mugs.

Both of us finally woke up. Good morning Abby greeted. Morning Abs, we replied. I went to brush my teeth. "When did you get here Mike," she asked concerned. "I arrived early this morning," he replied.

You still have my old tooth brush here. Of course, it's right where you left it when we broke up. He took my cue and heads straight to the bathroom. Minutes after that I joined her in the kitchen. I took out some mugs for them and a tumbler for me.

George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat also took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. Mikey mixes my hot chocolate. Seconds later he has his coffee.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I joined Abby at her table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Mikey heads to our house. The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we locked every front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant. The team head to their missions.

"Can you drop me off at the bakery?" I asked her. "Yes T, let's go get ready now," Abby replied. Meanwhile with Bates at the airport. Both of us pulled into the parking lot so I can get out the car. George says hi to her.

Seconds later we went inside to sit down at a table. Abby drove off that morning. I am ready to work. You are always ready like a very good book. Everyone knows that George.

Both of us paid for what we brought that morning. Let's head to Graceland now. I can't wait to go home. Bates left this morning. He pulls into our driveway.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Abby and I are sitting on our couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up to go in our different directions. I went for our guitar. Seconds later I am playing it on his bed. My song choice is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. You like some American Idol. Jakes sticks his head in the room.

"How did you know that?" I asked. "Levi told us that you tried out many moons ago," he replied. Yeah, Jon went with me for the audition. He was traveling for work but watched it where he was filming. Everyone working with him became fans because of the show.

My introduction when I auditioned was I am Tia Diaz. They asked if I walked with family. Jon walked into the room. I didn't really want to mention that I knew Mikey. Seconds after the audition when they gave me the ticket I called him.

George and mom started to cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. We hang around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag and unpacked the dishwasher. As for Mom she washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our seats. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone blightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to Abby's apartment. Upon my arrival put my bottle in her sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen light on for her. BD watches me as I change in her room. He follows me into the family room.

Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older member added their bottles to the sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bin. Jakes unpacked the cooler. Seconds after that Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. As for the team heads upstairs to get ready of bed.

BD is keeping me company on the couch. Soon after that his mom joins me. Abby grabs the book the book that my twin left. The pair of us are cuddling. My friend begen reading it to me. I took it from her to read my chapters. Once we are finished with reading just continue talking to each other.

The team returns to our family room. Before turning on the t v that night had a quick talk. Mikey spoke first I get my twin back. Yes you do Levi tomorrow. A few minutes after that our t v set is on.

Our family is sitting on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. As for Pumpkin Pie chose something to watch from the box. Meanwhile at Abby's place we are doing the same thing. Everyone is enjoying this time with each other. Their phones buzzed soon.

Texting  
Team: Hey girls  
Girls: Hey team  
Team: How are you?  
Girls: Good and you  
Team: Fine thanks  
Girls: What's up

Team: our sisters are coming home

Girls: Bates left

team: yeah

Girls: bye  
Team: talk to you later  
End of texting

"Does my brother have a drawer?" I asked. " Yes he does Tia," she answered. I am going to leave my clothes here. Go put it his drawer. Just going to take the bag home.

Mel and I stayed up a little longer. Shows are flowing right now. Laughs are very loud. I am petting BD who is resting at my feet. Our dog is happy right now.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did same thing just with my cheeks.

Soon after that I went upstairs to our room. Mel went to her own in George's place. As for the team just watched more shows. Within minutes the t v sets are turned off. Conversation two begins now between the team.

Party planning time is now. Let's see what on our list. All the usual things. We need decorations and party favors. Everyone turns to John. You can't forgot your guests of honors.

Bounce house included this time. We are going to hide all the knives in this house Charlie. Later on they kept on talking. One more round of drinks. The team had shots.

Our family rooms lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their room. Pumpkin Pie changes into jammies. Seconds later she went into her boyfriend's room. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	18. Chapter 18: Party

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time togehter.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brewed some coffee for them. The mugs are put out on the island. One by one the reminding agents come into the kitchen. Everyone else greets each other.

George, Mom, and Abby are cooking breakfast. I took out the place setting to set the table. Mikey grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He went upstairs for a shower. Later on he returns greeting everyone else while kissing our sister.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats around the tables. Abby and I are sitting down on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

George you have the girls for today. Okay, I watched them very closely. We have something special planned for them later. You guys are invited. Mikey will let Abby and Juan know about it via text. As for Nat can't wait to spend time with us.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is left vacant. My family went to their missions.

Meanwhile with Nat helping us that morning. The three of us are doing surveillance. Conversation filled the car. She brought me up to speed with all the things my goddaughter did together. It sounds like you had fun by George. As for George agreed and to me that she could come over when ever she wants.

Graceland bound that afternoon for us. He pulls into our driveway and parks the car. Nat checks the mailbox. All of us went to the door. I opened the front door for us to go inside. My bodyguard closes the door behind us.

We put our stuff down on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Nat finds something to watch on the box. I got the throw. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. Soon after that I returned to continue watching with them. We left George in the house. George we will be right back. The pair of us hang out on the beach. Vitamin D was perfect for us.

After work the team head in their directions to get party supplies. Roo went home to order the bounce house. Minutes after that he came downstairs to spend time with George. Your sister just left. Good time to get ready. The bounce house is coming soon.

We need to hide all of our knives. Okay , where are we going to put them. Let's put them in the phone room. I will go do that right now George. The house is decoated in no time. Abby rings the doorbell. Guys you need help. "No , we just finished everything," the team answered.

Soon after that we are at the doorstep. I opened the front door. Everyone else screamed or signed Welcome home. "Why is there a bounce house in our driveway?" both of us stated. Our question hangs in the air. Roo it is you.

"How do you know Cuddly?" he asked. The knives aren't the counter anymore," I replied. Everyone looks at mom. We planned this for you guys. You pulled it off in a couple hours and got us out of the house.

Mikey hugs me the longest. Give her some air Levi. She makes me the best me I can be. Pumpkin Pie doesn't take any offense to his admission. We don't need another hospital visit to dampen the mood of this party.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat between our island and the table. Abby joins on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

All of us are just lounging around downstairs. I went to get the guitar from my room. Later on I am in our family again with the guitar in my hand. We sang a couple songs as Mel signed them. Juan came over around this time.

Greetings are exchanged between us. Juan gave every woman in our family room a kiss on the cheek. He took my twin outside for a few minutes. Mike, I just heard that an agent transfered from this house. This agent hurt our sister.

Soon after that Fiona came back downstairs with us. "I am sorry for the way I acted Juan," I told him. " Bionic Agent it's okay I am just worried about you," he replied. Please come give me another hug. I love you as much I do Miah.

George and mom are cooking dinner at our stove. I took out our place settings to put them on thr island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stove.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down between our island and table. Abby and Juan are sitting on the couch with us. The four of us are using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

Party begins right now. All the goodies come out. The beer for everyone else and juice for our girls. My favorite cupcakes are taken out of the box to be put on a nice serving tray. It is placed on the island.

Music is blasting through the speakers. Fiona is in the corner. We looked over at her. I wish my guys were here with us. The next big party that we have they will be here girl. Roo went over to give her hugs. I can make you a mojoito if you want.

Fiona, Mel, and the guys stayed for a little longer that night. We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters and Abby wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. As for Fiona washed the dishes to refill it with the wet one. The guys took out the trash together.

Later on on they returned to wash their hands. Juan take some cupcakes for you daughter. Of course why not Bionic agent, he replied. Yeah the next thing you're going to ask me is to meet her.

There's a rule for that Bionic Agent. We usually try not to mix bussiness with pleasure. Sometimes the criminals that we hunt down might do the same thing with us. I understand that Juan. You want them to be safe like I want Mel to be.

Our house is now clean and the party's finished. Fiona, Mel, Abby, and the guys mentioned their goodbyes to us. The guys gave us our kisses. I took them to our front door. Juan hugged me for reassurance one last time.

Within minutes after that I went into the phone room for the knives. John you really had to hide them from me. Of course, remember what you did last time I ordered the bounce house. Yeah, I couldn't think clearly Odin was clouding my vision. Nat looks around like "Who the hell is this Odin guy."

Odin was the driving force during season 1 when Mike came here. Drum roll please... The elusive Odin Rossi is our very our Paul Briggs. I threw a party fro Jakes birthday which he didn't want. At the end of the night I yelled everyone.

Chat

Johhny:

Hey, all y'all, listen up!

Hey, you know, none of us asked to be here, but, damn it, here we are.

You know, you could all run around pretending like we're not family, but guess what?

That's what you call six people all living in one house! Damn it, guys.

We got a job where, every freakin' day, we're out there playing bosom buddies with killers and drug dealers.

So excuse the hell out of me if I'm looking for an excuse to forget about all that! Is that too much to ask for?

 **End of chat**

 **You're telling me that my dad is a drug dealer. Daddy is this true? Of course, it is Nat, "he replied. The plot thicken in this story sister. He was also a heroin addict. Jangles is one of our other famous criminals here at Graceland. This guy shot up me daily. Later on I had to go to rehab a few months.**

All of us sat on the couch or it's surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. John chose something from the box to watch. Everyone enjoyed this time together.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in the family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

Mel and I went to our bedrooms. She fell asleep. I stayed up writing for sometime. Meanwhile downstairs with the team who is still watching t v. Faint laughing is heard from upstairs. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.


	19. Chapter 19: Gym Time

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. Our dog runs next to him waiting for his usual pet. Both of them enjoyed this time togeher.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after after that we exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glass and mugs.

George and Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on he greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbye to each other. Later on we locked our doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant. Moments after that the team head to their missions.

George and Fiona worked on my case. We went to the gym. As for John greets to gym owner. Introductions are made between the owner and I. Later on we head to the locker room. I put my stuff in his locker.

Soon after that we head into the ring. He started with the hand held punching bags. The pair of us are practicing my punching techiques. Good keep them coming Tia. Also complainments were flowing from my brother.

I went over to the punching bags. The owner was right behind me holding the bag. Meanwhile in the boxing ring with my brother sparring with some else. Both of us spent a long time in the gym.

After our workout was over we went into the locker. John took a shower to change. My brother turns to me youre not taking a quick bath. I don't trust public bathrooms. Minutes after that we head to the car.

We are going to you're house anyway. Cuddly you are just telling me this now. I want to see your mom before going to your land. This means that I am going to tell her. Of course, Charlie took it good when we told her.

Later on we pulled into the driveway at his house. I rang the doorbell. Kids come in from that heat. Tia you're sweating go take a shower. Baby, she need a towel. He got me the towel.

"Thank you John," I told him. " You're welcome," he replied. Minutes after that he went to the table where his mom is sitting. Orginially I was going to call you and tell you this mom. We are leaving for Mexico the day after tomorrow.

You're taking your sister to land full of cartals. I am aware of that mom. She is going to try to talk some secne into the Solano men. Solano as in your ex girlfriend Lucia. I walked into their kitchen.

Mama T greeting his mom. Well hello Tia. I heard that your heading to my home country. Yes just for a couple days. Please say safe when you are there. I am lucky to have your son protecting me.

" Thank you for the nice bath," I told her. " You're welcome Tia," she replied. I left my bag by the door. Greetings were exchanged between us. Later on we are Graceland bound. He pulls into our driveway.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

All of us went to our rooms to do work. Mom knocks on his door. I know that you went home. "Does your mom know about Bates? mom asked. "No we went over there to tell her about Mexico," he replied. We think that she needs to know because she is also her mom. I will call just now Charlie.

Moments after that he closed the case file that he is reading. John grabbed his phone went to our phone room to make a call. The line has dialtone.

Call  
His mom: Hey baby  
John: hey mom  
His mom: how are you?  
John: good and you  
His Mom: fine thanks  
John: I need to tell you something else.  
His mom: What is it?  
John: There's was a run with our ex roomate Tia.  
His mom: someone else did something to her.  
John: yes, the house and I dealt with it already.  
His mom: give me his number  
John: I can't do that  
His mom: okay  
John: Love you. bye  
His mom: bye son  
end of call

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters and Mel wiped down everey surface with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to refill our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. I left the kitchen light on for the other. Seconds later I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished went to the living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling with each other. He starts reading the book to me. A few seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottle to our sink. As for the younger ones throw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of them came into the room. They sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Jakes chose something to watch from the box. We are still in the living room talking on the chaise.

We stretched our legs after sitting down a while. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. Later on we watched the waves crash.

Mel went to her room to got to sleep. The pair of us switched to the family room. As for Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and couch. His fingers are running through my hair.

I followed my goddaughter soon. Within minutes I am in our room to jump in bed with Pedro. Mom took John out on the balcony. As for my mom she is just as concerned as you. She wants to give him a call.

" What did you tell her?" she inquired. " No she can't do that and that we handled it already," he replied. I like your answer. Let's go back inside now. Our family was curious as to why they went outside.

"My mom knows about the Bates debacle," he told them. Oh you told her. "Where was Tia?" they asked. " She was bathing at the time I told her," he replied. Our sister didn't want to her a hug when sweaty.

T v time continues for the rest of our family. George and Fiona are talking at the kitchen table. Everyone enjoyed this time togehter. I am very close to sleeping at this moment. Sunglasses are almost finished counting.

My family watches a few more shows. Soon after that our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	20. Chapter 20: Prep For Mexico

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later , he is finally on the beach. Our dog BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time alone together.**

 **Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to take a quick bath. Nat is downstairs in our kitchen brewing some coffee for the elders. She mixes and pours my chocolate in my tumbler to put it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **Mom cook breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge. He went upstairs to spray some of his cologne on Junior and take a shower. Later, he greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The group grabbed their stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later, we head out front door locking it. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house now vacant. Mission bound for the team.**

 **As for Mikey went to headquarters to get my CD transfer to the MP3 player. Hey guys. Hello, Mike. This isn't officially FBI business."Can you do me a favor?" Mike asked. "Of course, we can Mike," they answered. We will be back in minutes. They returned your one of those musical people.**

 **Tia is just like you we know that Mike. I was on Broadway for a couple of years. Don't tell anyone about this guys. It is save with us Mike. This is for her just in case of a future trip. Let's see Tia now friend. Roger took out his cell phone to show them a picture.**

 **Seconds after that John is looking for our tickets on the computer. He adds a hotel room like Roger asked and pays for it. George and I went to the store to get some travel size stuff for the trip. A text message pops up on my screen.**

 **John: I got both the tickets and hotel room**

 **Me: Both of us are working on everything else**

 **John: Okay. "Are you ready to meet Lucia?"**

 **Me: I guess**

 **John: See you later**

 **Me: Bye**

 **End of texting**

 **George pulls into our driveway that evening. He parks his car. Both of us get out to walk to our front door. I opened it for us to go inside the house. Once we are settled George closes the door behind us.**

 **We put down the bags on our couch. George went into our kitchen to get snacks and drinks. I found something for us to watch on t v. Minutes after that we are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

 **I went upstairs to take a quick bath and change. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am now back in the room. George and the girls mentioned their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **I have a crazy idea. "Can I take a trip to Mexico?" I asked. Everyone looked at Mike. "Rookie as much as I want you to experience it. No! Once you're here in California I am fine," he replied. Daddy spoke up you forgot that he almost died at the Solano estate.**

 **They conversed about it sending both Nat and I upstairs. Both of us are carrying on a conversation of our own. Kids you can come into the room again. First let me go pack my stuff Cuddly, I am with you it doesn't matter if you kick and scream from here to the airport in Mexico. You're not going in the cell alone or country.**

 **Seconds later I looked at my twin's face. Mikey is very emotional right now. I took him to the porch swing. Once we were sitting I started wiping his tears with my fingers. Solano's not going to sell me like he did with Lena. I know that Roo will happily empty his gun and your gun to kill him before he lays a hand on me.**

 **Mikey waits until he calms down to talk. Yeah, I know that he will. When it came to Lucia he would've been killed to make sure she was safe. I rubbed his back for a few minutes. Some sniffles had lingered as he rested his head on my shoulder. As for Pumpkin Pie checked on us.**

 **Moments after that we followed her into the house again. "Please book one hotel room just in case. You know how Mimi gets when she's stressed," He told John. "Okay, Levi I will do that for you. "Lucia may not handle seeing her like that well," Jakes interjected. She can roll with the punches.**

 **As for the other four members of the team agreed with them. Mom starts to cook dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put the on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. As for the kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. The girls wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time start for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left on the kitchen lights for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am now in our living room. Mikey followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

 **Within minutes he returns to join me on the chaise with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling. My twin reads to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table. The pair of us are watching the waves crash.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the empty bottles and dumps out the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **Moments passed as we waited for their arrival. The team sat on the couch or the surrounding area. As for our t v set is now turned on. Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box to watch. Seconds later we are entire into the show from the chaise.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in the family rooms to mention to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I went upstairs to the phone room to check some e mails.**

 **Mel follows just to her room. She went to sleep with her teddy. My mail box is almost clean. The team is still watching t v together. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. My family went to their separate bedrooms. As for Nat joined me in ours with her dolphin. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.**


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Solano

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey got ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the shore. BD runs next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. We woke up to get ready for our flight. Pumpkin Pie is brewing some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Within minutes we entered the kitchen. I took out the glasses and mugs.

As for mom start cooking at our stove. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. George, Mikey, and the girls entered through two different doors. They stayed in the kitchen with us.

Mikey heads upstairs to take his shower. Back in our kitchen we discuss who is going to take us to the airport. It is George. We are going to pack the car right now. Later on he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant now. My family went straight to their missions.

As for George dropped us off at the airport. The brought me up to speed on that mission. Please save when you guys are there. My mom told me that too the last time we went by her. Bye I would see you when you get home.

Soon after that both of us went inside to get our baggage in the hole. We head upstairs to our gate. The pair of us make a couple friends. Our new friends are talking to us. Boarding time begins right now.

Soon after that both of us went inside to get our baggage in the hole. We head upstairs to our gate. The pair of us make a couple friends. Our new friends are talking to us. Boarding time begins right now.

Our plane is almost full. It's now taxiing down the runaway. Minutes after that the plane is in the air. Flight attendants do the all the rules. Drinks and food are coming down the aisle soon.


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting Solano part 2

Lucia came to pick us up in the airport. She heads straight into the arms of her boyfriend. As for the lovebirds make the room steamy. Get a room you two a passerby told them. I get impatient waiting for them to realize that I am standing in front of them.

Soon after that Johnny introduces me to her. I told you about my brother at the house. This is my adopted sister. Nice to meet you Tia. When I went to his house in California his mom spoke highly of you. All of us picked up our stuff to head outside to the car.

The drive was long from the airport to her place. Lucia and I talked all the way home. She pulls up to a gate. Welcome to my house Tia. Moments after that we pulled into the driveway. Someone pops out of nowhere to help us with our bags.

All of us walked through the many arch ways. I fell to the ground in the exact place that Mike's blood drained from his body. Johnny comforts me in his arms. Look through our cell phones until you find a picture of him. He is her twin brother.

Let's go eat something now. We head to their kitchen. The chef asks us what we want him to make. Both of us aren't picky. It's up to you Chef. He made beautiful plate of tacos.

As for Lucia gave me a quick tour of the inside of her dad's house. I am going to take a quick bath. The bathroom is across the hall. Johnny is guarding the door. She follows him wanting to kiss him some more.

I will make it up to you later. What if something happens to her in there. She is going to be fine Johnny. Lucia's hand drops as his eyes follow to his special parts. Through the bathroom I hear him moan.

Johnny are you having sex. No Cuddly I am playing cards with Lucia. I just heard a moan. You might not be my twin but I know you. Lucy scares at the floor guilty. Fine, I am trying to get him to have sex with me.

Seconds later I emerged from the bathroom. Panic rose in my veins. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked. Please bring me these things: cell phone, teddy bear, mp3 player, and headphones. I fingered spelled into his chest "Levi." Of course, Junior was close by.

She is having a panic attack right now. Give her the bear and she will do the rest. I turned on the mp3 player and plugged in my headphones. Send a text message to Mike. Okay Johnny, what do you want me to say. Just put "MIMI" he would know who you are talking about.

Lucia did as her boyfriend instructed. Everyone got home from work. Mikey was physically exhausted from his day in the field. Soon after that he went to take a shower then go to bed. His chest felt heavy and he knew rest would help the way that he is feeling. Pedro is in his arms. As the door is left slightly open like he leaves it for me.

Seconds later his phone went off. He reaches over to see Johnny's face up on the screen. Mikey wonders if it really him. A few minutes passed he decides to open the incoming message.

Texting  
Lucy: Hey Mike  
Roger: Hi Lucia  
Lucy: How are you?  
Roger: not good  
Lucy: fine thanks  
Roger: Where's Johnny?  
Lucy: busy with your twin  
Roger: He's been like that since they came in  
Lucy: I took pictures  
Roger: send them to me  
Lucy: okay  
Roger: Thank you  
Lucy: your welcome Mike  
Roger: Bye  
Lucy: Adios  
End of texting


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting Solano part 3

Our big sister closes his door behind her. She gets into bed and covers herself kissing his jaw. Baby I am not in the mood for a workout session now. You can stay and cuddle. She wraps her arms around his waist. Minutes after that he is asleep with her behind him.

Call Johnny now. He's busy with Rookie. Lucia just texted me. Our big sister looking through his text messages. She sounds genuinely worried about Joey. Yeah, I know that Baby. Junior's only in here when she is sleeping with you.

Meanwhile back in Tecate where I am left with Lucy for a few minutes. Johnny went to take a shower. She smells my teddy wondering why it smells like cologne. I told her in a sleepy voice that it is Mike's. Lucy is on the bed with me to tell a story from her childhood. Soon after that Johnny is in the room again.

He joins us on the bed. Lucy looks at him get comfortable then move me to his chest. I am worn out from both the trip and my panic attack. She removes the headphones and turns off my mp3 player. Both of them lay peacefully on the bed together. I listened to his heartbeat while in dreamland.

Charlie, I don't know what to do with him right now. I will go talk to him for you. Your girlfriend is worried about what is going in that hard head. Get up now Levi please. Johnny is a phone call I am not afraid to do it. Okay I will talk.

I know that he is going to take care of her. She had a panic attack when they got to the house. Yeah, I am partly to blame for it. The Solano Estate in Mexico. Lucy told me that everything is okay.

Wait when did you have time to meet her. John told her to text me. As for Junior he's never in this room. He is going to be keeping me company for the duration of their trip. Roger hands her the phone look through my text messages.

I will talk to Briggs now. Let's see if we can work something out for you. She walks to daddy's room. Chuck, what is it? He asked. "Mikey's not having the whole Mexico thing," she answered. This is really bothering him.

Of course, he also died there Chuck. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to her. Sooner or later he has to get over that incident. He should've fought a little harder to keep her home. Little Mama would have found a way get there without him knowing. All of us know this and how stubborn those twins are.

Meanwhile back at the estate in Mexico with us. You are such a good brother to her Johnny. I wish that Carlito was like that with me as kids. Of course, she's the expectation to that rule. Tia isn't really your blood anyways. Yeah, she's had been living with us for a long time.


	24. Chapter 24: Meeting Solano part 4

"Is there any hotels or motels betwen here and the jail?" he asked. "Yes Johnny," she answered giving him a kiss. Mike told me before we left to get room. She won't want knowing what happened. Okay, I am going to go get the phone book and a suit case.

The three of us found a nice in between there and the jail. Johnny booked a room for us. As for Lucy is busy packing. I went across the to her room. Tia , are you going to help me pack. Of course, I am Lucy," I replied.

Mike seems to be the brother that you never had but always wanted. Yes, I was an only child until I got placed at Graceland when my mom died. Tia, I am sorry to hear that. I guess that is another thing we have in common. "Do you have any pictures of her?" I asked. " Yes, we do Tia you want to see one," she answered.

This is one of her and my dad just before she died. I think that you look like her. "Thank you Tia," she told me. " Your Welcome," I replied. Johnny told me that you want the meet the Solano men.

Let me give you a warning from right now. They aren't exactly the nicest. Johnny can tell you storied for days. Your going to meet tomorrow. I am not a family of the family business.

Johnny is in her room with us. He gave her the earlier kiss back. My girlfriend gave you the details on her dad and brother. I saw a picture of her mom. We also started packing the suitcase.

Please have some alone time. You go have some alone time with each your cell phone with me. Don't want Lucy to get jealous. "Okay Cuddly. We are going be across the hall," my brother told me. Both of them gave me a kiss.

I called my twin on facetime. Dial tone kept ringing until he answered.

phone call  
Me: Hey Roger  
Roger: Mimi  
Me: How are you?  
Roger: good and you  
Me: better  
Roger: Where's John?  
Me: Having a work out session  
Roger: Lucia  
Me: yeah, she's been trying to get it since earlier  
Roger: oh  
Me: The hotel is booked  
Roger: good  
Me: What about the team?  
Roger: they are good  
Me: you have Pedro  
Roger: in my bed  
Me: and Pumpkin Pie  
Roger: you know me so well but you're miss one person  
Me: Who?  
Roger: Mimi  
Me: Text you later  
Roger: Okay  
Me: bye  
Roger: Love you

End of call

They took a shower each alone. Later on, both of them joined me in my room. We decide to pack the car. The three of us head to the kitchen for dinner. Our meal is laid in front of us on the table.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Both of us joined Lucy at her dining room tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys v s girls group. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. John unpacked the dishwasher. As for Mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting Solano Part 5

p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"The next morning we get ready to go the jail. Within minutes after that we arrive to sign in and leave our cellphones at the front. Lucy went into the room first to lay down the rules. br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; text-align: left; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" / rulesbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; text-align: left; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /1. Sheï¿½s my friend. br style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; text-align: left; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /2. No stealing her from me Juniorbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; text-align: left; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /3. No selling her to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; text-align: left; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" / end of rules/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"She changed rooms for us to go into that one. We walked into the room together./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Johnny did the introductions for us. The interview starts for all of us. Halfway through it the Solano men shared the same look with each other. I am feeling really uncomfortable with that look. My brother puts his hand on my knee to calm me down./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"I shut down completely and put down my head on the table. Officer can you take her in the next room. Lucy is very concerned when she sees me in that room. I sat on the ground pulling my knees into my chest. She sits next to me hugging me . Within seconds I scanned the room for a trash can./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;""Officer can I have some paper and a pen?" she asked. " Yes you can Ms. Solano," he replied handing it to her. She let's me write down what I need to tell my brother. Later on, she knocks on the glass to get his attention to show him the paper. He turns around to look at us and read the note./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"You guys just ran her out of this room. I know exactly what you are thinking. Both of you want to sell her. Lucy just told you not to do that. When she finds out she will be pissed off with you guys. I am done with these guys officer./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Lucy came into the room again. She isn't talking to me right now. " What did you two do?" she asked. " Daddy and I want to sell her," he replied. You just broke one of my rules. Right now I can't even look at both of you./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"We went to the front to sign out and get the cellphones. Our ride to the estate is quiet. Johnny's in the back with me. I am done with them and I fingerspelled home in his chest. Okay, I'll get your ticket and you go back tomorrow./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Lucia asked from the front seat your sister is finished with our beautiful land. Yes, she is but Cuddly would love for you to visit California. She likes you as a friend. A few minutes after that she decides that she will be joining the trip. They don't need me hear if they are in jail./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Soon after that he told her about Fiona. " Who is this Fiona?" she asked. "She is a friend of Tia's and also my girlfriend," he replied. Now after we have sex you tell me this. If I known earlier I wouldn't have gotten into your pants./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Fiona isn't a jealous type. My stuff is already packed. " Are you going to be okay to travel alone?" He asked. " Yeah John. I will just listen to my cd," I replied. It's good to hear my Cuddly./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;"Since he's buying my ticket right now. He does the same for him and Lucy. John turns to her we will be leaving a few days after her. Okay, I will start packing my suitcase tomorrow. It is really going to be hard to say bye to her. She will take you around when you visit./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #000f22; font-family: Georgia,Cambria,Times New Roman,Times,serif; font-size: 22px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 30.8px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 27px 0px;" /p 


	26. Chapter 26: Meeting Solano part 6

We are hanging out in her room. Excuse me girls, I need to make a call. John took out his cell phone and head into a room in that house. A number is dialed and the phone on the other side rings.

Phone Call  
John: Hey Jakes  
MOA: Hey John  
John: how are you?  
MOA: Good and you  
John: fine thanks  
MOA: Where's the Ninja?  
John: chilling with Lucia  
MOA: okay  
John: I need you help  
MOA: What is it?  
John: our meeting with her dad and brother didn't go well  
MOA: let me guess..  
John: go ahead  
MOA: she freaked out  
John: yeah  
MOA: All of us will help  
John: write this number down... my mom would want to know.  
MOA: okay  
John: We will be coming in a few days after her.  
MOA: It's supposed to be an I and not we  
John: Lucia's coming with  
MOA: bye  
John: bye  
End of call

Soon after that he joins us again in her room.

I am here 00guys. My brother gave me a kiss. Everyone is set for your trip back tomorrow. This is your last night here. Let's have some fun. I will go look for some board games, cards, or movies. You may need help with bringing them.

Minutes after that the pair of them are in the family room again with me. Everything else to put to the side for the time being. We decided to watch a movie first. I went into the kitchen to find some popcorn. The chef helps with my order.

I went to the fridge to get drinks for us. Our popcorn is finished. The chef assists me in the family room with the drinks and snacks. John puts in the movie and presses play.

 **Once the movie was finished we played some games. I mentioned my goodnights to them and the chef. All of them gave me kisses. Lucy got emotional I can't believe that you're leaving already. Wished that my guys acted nice with you. I am going to miss you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Home

I woke up the next morning to get ready and take a walk to the chruch. While I was there took it in and prayed. Soon after that headed back to the house. I walked straight to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. " Good Morning Tia," the chef stated. " Morning Chef," I replied.

Any thoughts on breakfast yet. I love the pancakes that my brothers makes. " Can I try some yours before I leave?" I told him. "Of course you may Tia," He replied. Coffee where is it Chef. Usually I make coffee for him.

Moments after that John and Lucy join us. The coffee is brewing over there on the counter. I heard that you cook pancakes for her. Yeah I do and she likes them. They usually are in shapes. I see that you are keeping Chef company.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at our tables. We joined Lucy at the counter. I like yours also chef.

The staff helped put my stuff in the car. I mentioned my goodbyes to all of them. John gives me a hug. "Thank You Lucy," I told her. "your welcome Tia,". Come to California to visit me sometime.

Within minutes both my stuff and I is checked in. I went through security to wait in the terminal. Boarding time begins in a few minutes that morning. The plane is almost full with all the passagers. As for the captain came on over the speaker.

Moments after that we head to the parking garage. There's one more hug exchange. After that my stuff is loaded into the truck. We sat down in it on our separate sides. I know about what went down in Mexico , Johnny told me.

All I want is a shower and bed. I will eat when I get up. Welcome home Ninja. Later on, we pulled into our driveway. He opens the door for us to go inside. Meanwhile I am getting my stuff from the trunk.

I walked into our house happy to be home. The team gathers around me in our family room. Of course, the first thing that Nat says is we have Hector's. Within minutes I took my shower to change in Daddy's room. Roger lingers then follows to put my stuff in his girlfriend's bedroom. Once I am finished in our big sister's room I found her medal from the Department of Justice [DOJ] to put it on and wound the dancer by the bed.

As for Mikey is passing by when he notices the medal around my neck. He took it off of me to put it back in it's case. Minutes after that his hand is on my pacemaker. I removed his hand pushing him to rest on his chest. "Mimi," he states kissing my forehead.

Everyone else is in the kitchen together. "Where's Johnny and Why is our little girl home so early?" they asked him. Both of those questions are left hanging in the air around our downstairs area. She never turns down Hector's.

My head finds it's way to his chest. I am currently listening to his heartbeat. Pumpkin Pie walks in and over to her bed. She notices the ballerina is dancing. Meanwhile downstairs in the family room Jakes tells our sister that they will be talking outside. Our parents are in tow behind him.

Johnny stayed back in Mexico to finish off what Ninja couldn't do. "What do you mean?" They asked concerned. " Solano's were going to turn her into a Tinkerbell. He swore me to secrecy not to tell Pikey," he replied. Levi was right to second guess this whole Mexico thing.

I scrambled two eggs to make a sandwich and grabbed an ice cold beer to wash it down. Later on, Jakes, our parents, and Pikey joined us in the family room. You guys can split my share of Hector's between yourselves. Okay , that sounds like a good plan but that's Johnny's job.

George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Roger is at the table so am I even though I am not eating. My plate is in the microwave. They ate together like one big happy family. After eating they put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sister's cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roger unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting ready the cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots.

Story time is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads are the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival decided to eat dinner. After that I get all the stuff to make a White Russian or in my case a White Ukrainian. Once I am finished washed my dishes. My second glass is made and halfway done.

Meanwhile with Pikey on my heels that night. They walked in together and looked shocked. We are going to take those bottles from you now. She is trying to tell us something Mikey. Both of them begin to put everything together.

Earlier today Mimi was wearing your DOJ medal and the music box that Jakes give you was playing. Now the drinking White Ruissan. Lina! " What about her Mimi?" they asked. "Solano wants to make me their new Lina," he replied.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juices boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The remaining team members head upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of us changed rooms in our house. Jakes took us to his room. The usual meeting area in our house. His door is now opened. Our meeting begins that night. Tensions are build very soon.

" Why are we the last ones to know about the Tinkbell thing with Solano?" they asked. Johnny didn't want you guys to know. Please don't be mad at him. He did the right thing hiding it from you. Both of you were close to Lina.

I know that she was your friend and he was her resucer. Shouting and yelling filled his bedroom. Within minutes I slammed it on my way downstairs. I sat down next to daddy. Our dad's shirt is tear stained. He starts rubbing my back.

Radio silence on my end. Mom turns to him " Paulie what is wrong with our little girl?" she asked. " I don't know ," he replied. Nat go get your brothers phone. Okay, I will do that for you. She brings Mikey's phone back with her.

Mommy checks his text messages hoping that Lucy texted him. " Why are you checking his phone?" Daddy inquired. " Lucia texted him the other day when she a panic attack at the estate," she answered showing him what was under Johnny's name. The day that he was acting like a child.

Back upstairs in Jakes' room the meeting keeps going on. They are just noticing that I left his room. "Who else knows about this?" My twin fumed. Charlie , Briggs , and Ninja," he replied. The vodka bottle soon to be finished. Mimi sticks to beers.

Wait a minute our vodka bottle is down to a few drops. Paige is the only one that drinks from that bottle. Until toady two glasses back to back. I am really worried about her. Let's just calm down right now.

The bottle will be replaced. She will be okay. I went back upstairs to John's room to lay in his bed. Soon after that Mikey joins me. He pulls me closer to him for a kiss. Of course, I answered his kiss back with another one.

Both of us kept it going for a few minutes. I remembered how it felt when his body gave into me. Pulling away from him signing "Go to your girlfriend now. This is about to turn into a work for us," I told him. Mikey shook his head and followed my directions.

Mikey heads to his room picking up his girlfriend. There's no time for taliking. You are horny Baby and Joey sent you. No answer, his erection found it's way to between her legs. The room is way hotter then Jakes' was a few hours earlier.

He digs for condom. Workout session begins now. Pumpkin Pie knows that he is ready for her. She pulls away you were kissing our sister. Yes, does that really matter to you now. Mimi isn't in this bed with me is she.

As it continues moans and groans full our living quarters. They are releifing the stress from finding out my new title. Baby, nothing is going to happend to her like it did with me and Lina. Guessing in the future no more Mexico trips. Damn right Mimi is staying here.

Lucia has to come here if she want to hang out with her. Kisses are issued to both parties. Body positions and breathing patterns changed a few times. Thrusts became harder and went deeper. Honey go right there and," Pumpkin Pie trailed off.

Both of them enjoyed this alone time. Soon an orgasm hits them at the same time. Pumpkin Pie rides it out and flips them over. He is now on top of her. Of course, he has a hand in her hair.

Moments after that they are spent in the bed. He reaches down to take it off. They lay there together queitly. Let's go freshen up Baby. Of course they took separate baths to change.  
Pumpkin Pie changed my teddy for me.

Jakes and I are in the family room. I am in my cuddly spot next to Daddy. Eventually I fell asleep right there on the couch. Our siblings are looking clean now. "Here's your phone Mikey," our kid sister told him. " Char showed Briggs the messages from Lucy," he asked. Yes, Chuck did indeed.

The team exchanged their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team they kissed my cheeks. Keep an eye on your twin for us please. I am taking her to bed right now.

On the way upstairs I whispered into his chest Pumpkin Pie. The pair of us rested on her bed. Pedro is already there waiting on the pillow. I am asleep again this time with the comforting hand of my twin draped over me for it's spot on my pacemaker. Later on, he took my cue and let sleep take him with a smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28:Talking About Therapy

Hours passed now it's 2:15 am in the morning on the west coast. My body tenses in his arms. Sweat begins to form and drop. Pedro is clutched even closer to my body. As for his necklace is the only warmth against my skin. Soon a flashback is cue.

flashback

We are in a full interrogation room. A cop is standing in the corner. Your hand is on her thigh Johnny. Jr picks up on that and points it out. She is going to freak out and it's not like I am going to mess with her in any way shape and or form.

Junior got the bright idea and tried it too. There's a huge difference between you and him. He keeps it strictly professional because I left rules for them. You are just a scumbag that likes to sell innocent girls for no good reason. "Officer can I hit him," I asked. " Of course , you can Tia," he replied. I stood up and hit him across his face.

Before I leave the interrogation room that morning. Lecture time begin. I have been drugged and abuse long before I met Lucia. There's one important person on my side she is an DEA agent other then Johnny who is sitting with me. A Tinkerbell in the world of Disney is a little fairy that fixes things.

I walked out of the room slamming the door. Tia is dead serious. Minutes after that they looked at him like you know her. He is still talking to them. You see we are Federal Agents. Later on, he joins us in the observation room. John bends down to pull me into his arms.

end of flashback

" Tia Maria," his voice is slightly higher then a whisper. " Whose room am I in ?" I asked. John's? " No, Baby's." he replied. As if on cue she runs into her room. I curled into him even further then before. She just had another flashback.

As for our house is on full alert hearing the use of my full name is never used on a daily basis. The guys check in next with us. Mom sends Fiona a quick text letting her know to tell both George and the guys. Our younger sister passes by too. He follows suit telling Abby and our CO's.

Our houses are almost alive and noisy now. Jakes is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the rest of our fellow roommates and co workers joined him. Nat took our a glass for herself and mugs for everyone else.

George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat did the same with the rest of the place settings. Daddy runs up our tray with drinks and yogurt. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Our meals are almost ready.

We woke up together that morning to neaten ourselves up. Mikey makes up his girlfriends. Seconds later we noticed the tray and down our drinks to take it to the kitchen with us. " Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Fashionably Late," they greeted. " Morning Troop," We replied. As for my twin kissed his girlfriend.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I used the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us headed to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

Mikey stays and waits for George to pick us up. He took out the Taylor Swift CD from his car. Soon after that George pulls up to let us load into the car. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. As for Mikey says hi to him.

"You aren't going to work today?" he asked. " Char told me that I am on twin watch since she came from Mexico," he replied. I am the only one that she talks to now. Angel must still be out of it. His mom doesn't know that she's here yet.

I am going to give her holster and gun to you. We think that she can't handle having that on her. She's unstable at the moment and it's only for her safety. All of us head to headquarters that morning. George parks in the parking lot.

The three of us went inside the building. Debbie runs to me for a hug knowing that I needed one. Later on, we went into Juan's office.  
The guys greeted each other. Juan gave me a kiss.

A meeting started between all my guys. Of course, I sat there looking at them and listening. Since you're already here take her to the doctor. As for Tia will refuse even though she knows that she needs it, Mikey replied. Let's try anyway maybe it will work.

We went over to the doctor's office in the building. I waited outside the exam room as Mikey told him. Come in now Tia, the doctor called. Minutes after that I followed his directions. I sat down shaking my head no. She doesn't want to talk about it with you.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. Later on, we pulled into the driveway. George parks his car. As for my twin took out our CD to put it back in his car. I opened the door for us to go inside our house. The guys closed the door behind us.

We put our stuff down on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. My twin heads upstairs to put our guns away. I picked out something to watch. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath and change. The team came home from work. Later on, they greeted each other in our family room. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He went back to his place that afternoon.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Nat and I went upstairs together. She heads to our room. I went to the phone room to check my emails then took a quick nap. Meanwhile with the team still in our family room talking. Juan suggested that we see the Bureau doctor today. It didn't work at all.

We know that mija need the help. Let's wait it out for a couple more days. If she is still like this when Johnny gets home. There will be a meeting with all of us. George told me that her Mike is concerned about her.

I have a costar that used to work on the show Dancing With the Stars for years. She is a two time mirror ball champ. All of you know that Mimi's into dance. Later on, I will call her to see if she can talk her brother into spending time with Rookie. This will make her happy because Derek is her favorite dancer on that show.

"What is up with her and competition shows?" Jakes asked. " It's just a thing she does," my twin replied. Keep this on the dl for the next couple of days. Okay Jakes you are doing my round of dishes. Mimi will love you for this more.

Soon after that we returned in room. Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00. Everyone dished out our food. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke into our usual boys v s girls groups. I wiped down all the surfaces. My sisters cleared the tables. As for Mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

Mikey walked back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival put the bottle in our sink. He left on the light for us. Upon his arrival put the bottle in our sink. Seconds later he changes into his jammies, brush his teeth, and grabs the book. Cell phone in his hand..

Soon after that he sits down on the chaise. Mikey finds Julianne's number in the phone.

texting  
Mikey: Hey Jules  
Jules: Hey Aaron  
Mikey: How are you?  
Jules: Good and you  
Mikey: fine thanks  
Jules: It's been a while since we talked.  
Mikey: My twin sister loves Dancing With The Stars and you brother.  
Jules: you came to the right person  
Mikey: I want a class for her  
Jules: Ok... I will ask him.  
Mikey: thanks Jules  
Jules: Your welcome Aaron  
End of texting

He puts down his phone. Mimi is really going to like this surprise. I am going to relax.

I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. We are cuddling with each other. Mikey begins reading the book to me. I took it from to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. Minuets after that it is rested on the table.

Our family came inside dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sinks. As for the younger one threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Soon after that everyone else is back in the family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v set is turned on. Daddy picks a show to watch from the box. I just sat there looking into his eyes. Mikey doesn't really care and let's me get away with it.

My goddaughter went into room. I walked into Pumpkin Pie's. Wow! Jakes that's new even for you. If Johnny tried that you would have already shot him. Ninja is different and you guys have something that she only does with you. Yeah, that is true. This house is built on lies but she is probably the only thing that can keep all of us honest with each other.


	29. Chapter 29: Heat Run Trick

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my sisters bedroom. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the shoreline. BD runs up next to him waiting for his pet.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings with each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast on the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Soon after that Daddy takes Mikey outside on the porch. Levi teach her the Heat Run trick. " Do you think that will work with her?" he asked. " Yes, there's alot in there that needs to come out," Daddy replied. Both of them head back inside the house. Mikey gave me a very long hug.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family left to their missions.

Mikey explained to me why we are still in the driveway. During Heat Run in the show we were driving together in the jeep. I did this whole screaming thing. Briggs want me to try it with you. Okay, I wouldn't mind giving it try.

Both of us sit down in his car with the windows down. Promise me that no one will look at me like I am crazy. I promise you Mimi. Seconds later I tried it and now I am doing it over again. Daddy knows what he's talking about Twin.

The crazy label doesn't exist at Graceland. All of us are pass that by years. It is the general public that I am worried about. They would say that I need to check into a mental hospital. Juan was your shrink when you got to Graceland.

Of course, it was the lie that he told me. I saw right throught it knowing that he got that book for me. The real job title is control officer. I am what you are to him. Sounds good but you didn't use that whole plan with me.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. Later on, we pull into our driveway. Both of us got out of the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. Mikey closes the door behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. Roger went to get drinks and snacks in the kitchen. I found something to watch on the t v. Minutes after that we are relaxing. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greets each other in our family room. Within minutes I am in the room again. I love your screaming thing daddy. Levi already told us mi hija.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Soon after that I went down to the beach. I sat under the pier. BD runs to me and lays down for his pet. Not long after Mikey joins us. Hey come here buddy. Our dog stays at me side.

He knows that something is wrong with me. BD she needs us right now. Our dog barks and looks in his direction. Minutes after that Abby comes walking down the shore. She sits with us.

Mike this is the first time I've seen her so quiet. The trip to Mexico didn't go to well for her. I haven't seen Johnny for a while. John is still there seeing what he can do for her. He is coming home in a couple of days. You are worried about her Abs.

Of course, I am Mike she is more than a friend to me. We are working on getting her some help. I am the only person she's talking to. Abby runs her hands through my hair. She likes when I do that with her. It is really calming when she is all over the place.

All of us got up together. We walked her and our dog back to her apartment. Later on, we head up to our house. Both of us walked in through the kitchen door. She was on the beach with BD.

George and mom are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island.  
The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6;00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag and unpack the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remainder of our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put the bottle and turn left the lights on for the others. Minutes after that went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished went to our living room. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Seconds later he starts reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles in the sink. As for the younger members threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Soon after that they are now back in the room. They sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Mom chose a show for them to watch from the box. Both of us are watching the waves crash. My head is resting on his shoulder.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I enjoyed this time with my twin.

Mel went to sleep in her room. The pair of us moved to the family room. As for Mikey is now with our sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat joins me down there on the opposite side. His hand like usual is running through my hair.

I made a quick pit stop to my twin's room to drop of the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses begins now. Later on, I am finally sleeping soundly. Over at George's my goddaughter is doing the same.

Back in the family room with the team still watching t v together. Laughter is very light and soft. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads up to their separate bedroom. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.ver at George's my goddaughter is doing the same.


	30. Chapter 30: Johnny's Home

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twins room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. La**** t ** **er on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this alone time togeether.****

 ** **Our houses are alive and noisy. I took a quick bath to get ready. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it in the tumbler on our island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other. I took a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and mom cooks breakfast on the stoves. I took out the remainder place settings to put them it on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a quick shower. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in the respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us heads to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.****

 ** **Fiona met up with us at the beach. Of course greeting were made between us. All of us used one car instead of driving separately to the destination. It also helped save gas. She gave me an even longer hug for her Mike.****

 ** **Meanwhile back in Tecate with Johnny and Lucia packing their last minute things. As for Fiona joined George in the front. We are sitting in the back together. I am playing with the end of his shirt. The three of them are having a conversation with each other.****

 ** **Soon after that the car stops in front of the store. All of us get out to close the doors. We walked into the store that morning. Fiona grabs a cart. The car is f ull in no time. We paid for everything in the cart and left.****

 ** **Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into the driveway to park. All of us get out the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. Mel checks the mailbox. Everyone grabs the bags to empty his trunk.****

 ** **We put our stuff on the couch. All of us split up. George packs away the grocries. Both of us are on drinks and snacks duty. Fiona and my goddaughter found something to watch on t v. We are now relaxing together on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.****

 **I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the room again. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place**

 ** **Meanwhile back in Tecate with Johnny and Lucia packing their last minute things. As for Fiona joined George in the front. We are sitting in the back together. I am playing with the end of his shirt. The three of them are having a conversation with each other.****

 ** **Soon after that the car stops in front of the store. All of us get out to close the doors. We walked into the store that morning. Fiona grabs a cart. The car is f ull in no time. We paid for everything in the cart and left.****

 ** **Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into the driveway to park. All of us get out the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. Mel checks the mailbox. Everyone grabs the bags to empty his trunk.****

 ** **We put our stuff on the couch. All of us split up. George packs away the grocries. Both of us are on drinks and snacks duty. Fiona and my goddaughter found something to watch on t v. We are now relaxing together on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.****

 ** **I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the room again. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.****

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sittin on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Roger sat in the living room talking to each other. Looks like someone is excited to see Lucia again. I am of course they are going to be tired after there flight back. Knowing John he'll take me to his moms tomorrow. Yeah, she is going to flip when she hears about the Mexico trip.****

 ** **At least she know that I am safe. John gave that number to Jakes the other day. Yes, he did but you never called it. I am waiting to go there to see her. Jakes can take you. Yeah, I know that he can but I rather John.****

 ** **I need moral support. Jakes wouldn't want to come in the house. By the way she doesn't know who he is. She didn't know who you were either at first. Good point Mikey. Now you have semi bedroom in that house.****

 ** **George and mom cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Soon after that the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.****

 ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I sat at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Most of our girls cleared our tables and wiped all the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacks the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. We took out the trash. Later on, we came inside again to wash our hands. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.****

 ** **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both side of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.****

 ** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen lights on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house.****

 ** **Mikey sat next to me on the chaise. Both of us are now cuddling. He begins reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from home to read my chapters. There is one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.****

 ** **Within minutes our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles in our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked our cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed.****

 ** **They returned to our family room. A few minutes after they sat on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose something to watch from the box. Both of us are still sitting on the chaise in our living room.****

 **We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood in the family rooms to mention** ** **goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat over by the window admiring the sunset.****

 ** **Mel went striaght to bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Roger is cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the side matching me. As for Mikey's fingers are in my hair.****

 ** **I followed my god daughter just to our room. Pedro is waiting for me in bed. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Soon I am finally asleep. Meanwhile down Jakes' phone buzzes with a text that night. Our flight is almost here come pick us up please.****

 ** **He grabs the keys from his room. Before leaving the house he tells them that he'll be home soon. "Okay Jakes, " all of them answered. They are waiting on the curb for him. "First this is Lucia," My other brother introduced. " I am Jakes thank you taking such good care of Ninja," he replied.****

 ** **Soon after that they head to his mom's house. John walks with her to the door with her stuff. His mom answers the door. Lucia nice to see you again. " Where is Tia?" she asked worried. " Mom calm down she has been home for a few days," He replied. I will bring here over tomorrow.****

 ** **John walks back to the truck. They drove home together. He parks our driveway that night. Both of them go inside our house. Everyone else greets him. We are happy to see that you are here.****

 ** **I am going to take a shower and unpack. Moments after that he is changed for the night. He is back in the family room to chill out with them. My mom wants to see her. Granted she just wants to know that she is okay.****

 ** **Before the first show ended. John is out cold on the couch. Go upstairs and sleep. Looks like you need it. Fine see you in the morning guys. He went upstairs that night. John stops by our sister's room to give me a kiss.****

 ** **Moments after that he went into his room. Back in the family room downstairs with the other watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.****


	31. Chapter 31: Intervention

The sun peeked from behirnd the clouds to stream in her room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. John brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that I walked into our kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Cuddly, I know that you aren't talking to anyone else in the house.

As for John is now cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected area.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

As for Jakes to the store to get some stuff to stock his place. Jakes is anticipating Mikey asking him for us to stay there for a while. He left a note on the door of the room that was supposed to be his son's. Don't go in here Twins it is very messy. He did one more quick before leaving it again.

Johnny drove us over to his mom's house. Minutes after that we walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell. She came to answer the door. Lucia is standing behind her. We are allowed to go inside of the house. All of us exchanged greetings to each other. I am so happy to see you again Lucy. Same here with you Tia. Kids go to the table.

I walked to the fridge for some beer. Soon after that I sat down like Mama T asked us. Mom I have some bad news for you. "What is it Baby?" she asked. "Mexico didn't work out like we wanted it too," he replied to his mom.

Mama T just looked at us with big eyes. The jail trip was a total bust. As for my kid brother touched her. Most guys always touch mi hija. The only expectation to that rule is us. My Cuddly made it very when she moved in at Graceland. Years had passed and she is still all over the guys and I.

A flashback cued and left me different. Soon after that I went to his room. Lucia go make sure that she is okay. I am crying when she came to me. Tia it's okay I am here with you. My friend kept comforting me until I fell asleep in my brothers pants.

Johnny is still at the table talking with his mom. She has been very quiet with everyone else in the house. I know mom we have to get her some help. Yes, Baby Boy you do and fast," she asnwered. Just having Lucia around might help her .

Within minutes the conversation is over. He walks into the room to see us. They talked to each other until I wake up. Of course, I went into the bathroom to change into my jeans again. All of us returned to the kitchen table.

Our greetings are exchanged between us. Graceland bound for the pair of us that afternoon. My brother parks his car in the driveway. Both of us walked to the door. I opened the front door to go inside the house. Soon after that he closes the door behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. John went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are now kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone esle greeted each other in our family room. Later on, I returned to say my greetings. As for my mom know everything.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Roger has a flashback of his intervention. All of us are gathered in a circle. Mikey and Johnny were on each side of me. The intervention began that afternoon. One of their hands laid on my thigh.

I had help in partialy killing Mikey. Sid broke into house and found out who we really were. He went to the hospital after to cut his breathing. "Where is Sid now?" I asked. "He is dead and Johnny did it," they told me.

Calm down now Joey. You don't get to call me that anymore. I wouldn't need your room. Ms. Judas you took the one of most important thing from me. Technically he is still here. All of this is about Lina is it. Sulla killed her and he was the lynch pin.

My fists are already balled up by my side. I charged toward our sister only to be pulled back with our big brothers. Jakes and Daddy are on her side. "He deserves to be with someone that would do that to him," I spat at her. " Abby," our younger sister exclaimed.

Seconds later I stormed off to our bedroom to pack a bag. "I will go talk to her," Ms. Judas told them. "No you will not Baby," he answered. She is clearly still mad at you. Our dad took that opportunity.

Johnny got up to change the number by her name. Within minutes Roger pulled Jakes aside. I know you want to use my apartment. This morning I got it ready for you guys. Now you are a psyhic. We will use it for a few days before going to the cabin.

Moments after that he is right behind me. Rookie you okay? I just found out that you died. Only for six minutes Mimi. In my head that's a long time. Mikey comforted me. I am okay nothings going to keep me down or away from you.

Once I am finished packing my stuff in the bag. He took the bag from me. Jakes is lending us his house. Of course he is going to drive us over there after we are finished with this. Sounds like a plan to me. Finally some space from Ms. Judas.

Everyone mentioned their goodbyes to us. Ms. Judas only got silent treatment and a dirty look from me. As for Jakes took us over to his place. We followed behind him. "Guys just keep it clean and enjoy," He told us. " Okay Jakes we will," we replied to him. I went into the room to put our stuff.

Seconds later he heads back to Graceland. We are now settled into the space. I am sitting on the couch. Jakes pulls into our driveway soon. Both of them are happy and stress free.

George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the counter. The team sets our kitchen tables. We hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch eating. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for them. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Their laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. Minutes after that the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Meanwhile at Jakes' place we changed into our jammies and brushed our teeth. He walked with the book in his hand. Once we settled down on the couch again.  
We are cuddling with each other. Roger began reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Johnny unpacks the cooler. Of course, mom threw away the bottles an dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Back at Jakes' we are just hanging out togeter. Mikey gets up to walk our to the bedroom with his phone. He recieves a text from Jules with the address for the dance studio. Soon my investigative skills start kicking in now. Questions are swimming in my head. I really want to interrogate him when he gets back to me.

The team returns to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. As for Nat picks the show. I am left on the couch alone for a few minutes. My twin returns to join me.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. I just sat there next to him with my head on his shoulder. Let's get you to bed Rookie it's going to be an early start for you in the morning.

Mel went to sleep that night. Please treat me better than you know who did. His heart broke when he heard those words come out of my mouth. Mimi I know that you won't forgive her as fast as I did after all this happened to me. I am not you.

Yes, That's true Mimi, we are our separate people. At the end of the day she is still your sister and loves you. Killing you isn't showing that she loves you. It is telling me that you guys had issues with each other. She couldn't stand living with you anymore.

The human trafficking mission go shut down. AD Jessica Foster came here for a visit. She met everyone in the house. Baby wasn't having it at all. Jess is my boss and fling. Of course, I would have agreed with her.

I have my head on the pillow. Mikey drapes his arm around me to put his hand on my pacemaker. He is like usual the big spoon behind me. Counting sunglasses just starts that night. Your doing math before bedtime Mimi. Don't judge me you do reports.

Meanwhile back home at Graceland with the team. They are still watching t v. Laughing is very loud. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	32. Chapter 32:DWTS

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into the room. Mikey and I took the liberty to sleep in. I woke up first that morning and just lay there in the bed. He finds a condom quickly. Soon after that my hand ghosted over his special parts.

Mikey puts it on to ready himself for me. I grabbed his cock stroking in my hand. All that came from him was a moan. He flipped us over to start working his magic on me. This cake batter session was quick.

Both of us jumped into the shower together. I stayed in the bathroom to dress. Mikey got ready in the room. "Are you ready for your surprise Mimi?" he asked. " Yes... like a cupcake with sprinkles," I replied.

Our houses is alive and noisy. Everyone else is now up. Ms. Judas brewed some coffee for them to drink. Both of them greeted each other. Soon after that Daddy took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom cook breakfast with each other at the stoves. As for Nat took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Once they are finished just chill around the kitchen. Within minutes their meal is in it's final minutes on the stove.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:oo am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

I soaped the dishes in his sink. Mikey raised the dishes to put it in the dishwasher. The team exchanged their goodbyes to each ohter. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars or trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. The team heads to their missions.

Both of us head to the address given to my twin. "Mimi are you ready for

this surprise?" he asked. " Yes I am Mikey," I replied. Juillanne is there waiting for us in the parking lot. Introductions are made by Mikey.

Soon after that we walked inside the building to a practice studio. I flicked on the light switch. My brother is on his way. Seconds later I begin to warm up. The costars are catching up on the stairs. Derek walks into the room.

I am... You are Derek Hough six time mirrorball champ and World Of Dance judge. Let me guess you must Tia. Jules gave me the run down on you. This is my twin brother Mikey. He was in Grease Live right. Yeah, Danny was his name.

Derek started teaching chorography t0 the salsa. I went through it pretty fast. There was two lifts in it. We practiced to together with music. Of course, we did it a few more times.

Midway through the fifteenth time doing it my wrists start hurting. This made all my perfect lines look bad. Having a few injuries in his time on the show. Derek knew how this felt. I sat down on the ground with my back towards our siblings.

"Tia what's wrong?" he asked concered. " My wrists are hurting me again," I replied to him. Something is wrong with my sister. No dancing and Derek isn't teaching her. He starts singing a random song to me.

Our siblings walked over to us. I already know Derek. We slowly get up from our seated position. Soon after that Mikey went in the hallway. He texted a quick message to our mom.

texting  
Mikey: Hey Char  
Mom: Hey Levi  
Mikey: How are you?  
Mom: good and you  
Mikey: fine thanks  
Mom: Where Mija?  
Mikey: She's in Derek's arms  
Mom: okay  
Mikey: get your badge and go to the hospital to sign her in.

Mom: Sounds like a plan

Mikey: bye  
Mom: bye Levi  
End of texting


	33. Chapter 33:DWTS part 2

As for mom go to the hospital flashing her badge. The medical assistant gave her a clipboard to sign me in. Our mom sat in the waiting room. Minutes after that the house realized that she isn't home. Daddy is worried so he texts her.

Mikey came into the room again. The Houghs shared a concerned look with each other. " Can I help with anything," Jules asked. "Yes, a pill, snack, and a drink," my twin replied. They went to the kitchen. Jules cut the pill in half.

Within minutes it's mixed into a yogurt for me. Both of them walk back to the studio together. I ate the yogurt and drank the water. She had been home for weeks now. You are the first person that she's talked to that isn't me. Oh, that is really awesome Aaron.

Our class if cut short for now. We have medics have that can check her. I will drive us my twin offers. Derek has an arm around my waist for support. You sit in the back with her. Sounds like a good plan

All of us are loaded into the car. Derek allows me to lay on his lap. I am tracing the pattern from his shirt. My twin tells his sister to pop in Taylor to the CD player. She puts it in and hits plays. We rode there quietly.

Later on, we arrived to the hospital. As for mom is still in the waiting room. Everyone else joins her. The doctor takes me back one time. Charlie, this is Juilanne and Derek Hough," he introduced them. Nice to meet you guys. I see you why Mi hija like you Derek," she answers.

Seconds later our mom went home. Levi please let us know the update. Back in the exam room with the doctor and I. He is taking ex rays of my wrists. Tia let's do the other hand now. All the pictures are taken.

He drops me in his office. Richards I need you in my office for a minute. The three of us are in there alone. He sets up the ex rays in the lighting device on the wall. Both of her wrists are fractured.

I have been taking pills to help with the pain. She needs to wear braces on both hands for a couple of weeks. All the stores only sell them in black. Okay, Will this affect the way she shoots a gun," he asked. "No it won't Richards," he replied.

Once we are finished in his office went into the waiting room. We greeted our greetings with him. All of us walked t o the car. I need you to call Charlie for me Jules. She dials our mom's phone number. We wait until she picks it up.

Char, she has to wear braces because he did a number on her. " What do you mean Mike," she asked. Both of her wrists are fractured and pretty badly. Sounds like she will be doing her least favorite job. Yeah she will blame it on him.

The Houghs sit quietly until he hangs up the phone. Don't worry about it Aaron we will get it custom- made for her. It will look like a costume from the show. "No, It's my pleasure she was a good student," Derek told them him. I will even have it shipped to you.

Later on, we dropped them off at the studio. We mentioed goodbyes to each other. Mikey gave him our address and our phone numbers. Once she is better we will make a day for her to finish her class at my home. They picked up their cars to go home.

Both of us drove in the opposite direction back to Jakes. He pulled into the parking lot. Seconds later we went inside the house. I took a quick bath to change so did Mikey. Cuddling on the couch for us now. My body just melts into my twin's.


	34. Chapter 34: DWTS part 3

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone else is busy doing their own thing. Both of us are still sitting on the couch. "You liked your surprised," he asked. "Of course I did Mikey," I told him. Wondering what Mom thinks about him.

Let's give them a call right now. I took out my phone to dial the number. The dialtone rang for a little bit until someone answered the phone.

Phone call  
Cuddly: Mom  
Mom: Hey kids  
Both: how are you?  
Mom: Good and you  
Both: fine thanks  
Mom: What happened after I left?  
Roger: her wrists are fractured  
Mom: poor baby  
Roger: yeah  
Mom: That happened to me once on a different t v show  
Cuddly: Which one?  
Mom: NOLA  
Cuddly: NOLA as in NCIS  
Mom: I see that your a fan  
Cuddly: yeah  
Mom: What about Derek?  
Roger: He's good  
Mom: will get the team  
Everyone is in the kitchen  
Roger: She talked to him  
Team: What?  
Roger: Derek knows  
Cuddly: Yes  
Team:ok  
Both: Bye  
Team: See you guys soon  
end of call

I put down my phone on the couch.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. It is smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch together. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Jakes and Mikey washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for the drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. All of their laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

John walks back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival puts the bottle into our sink. He left on the lights for the other. Later on, he changes into his jammies. One quick text to check on me.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes. Our cooler is unpacked. John threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed.

They came into our family room again. All of them sat down the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show for them to watch. As for Nat agreed with the thought that everyone shared.

Roger is sitting down next to me on the couch. We are cuddling with each other. Of course, he begins readding the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It is rested down on the couch.

We stretched our legs after sitting down for a while. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team wished that we were in the house. Of course, I had the biggest smile ever.

Mel went to sleep. As for the pair of us are just hanging. John texted earlier for you. He just wanted to check in. Don't tell your girlfriend this I miss being home. I also like that Jakes has this place.

I want to go home tomorrow. Okay John will take you to see Lucy. Yay I love spending time with her," I told him. She probably feels the same way about you. Junior never treated her good.

They just enjoyed this time together. Conversations are going on between them. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own bedroom. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	35. Chapter 35: Spending Time With Lucy

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into a room. Mikey woke up that morning. I slept in for a little longer. As for Mikey gets ready. He begins to get his things packed.

Within minutes I rolled out of bed to do the same. He greets me " Good Morning Twin." Of course, I returned his greeting with a kiss. Both of us pack the car. I just wanted extra love from him.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. Everyone else is up. Jakes brews them some coffee to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen next that morning. They greeted each other with a hug. Nat took out a glass for herself and the mugs for them.

George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Everyone hangs out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. A good percentage of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now alomst vacant. Everyone else left to go work.

I unpacked the dishwasher and washed the dishes. Mikey took out the remaining food and drinks from the fridge. A text message popped up on his phone screen.

texting  
John: Levi she just left  
Mikey: we will be there in ten  
John: okay  
Mikey: finished cleaning Jakes place  
John: going to my moms house  
Mikey: Lucia  
John: of course... you go straight to work.  
Mikey: will do  
John: bye  
Mikey: see you soon  
End of texting

John just texted me. He's going to pick her up now. Yay! Fun day with Lucy.

Moments after that he met us at Hector's. I went straight into Lucy's arms. As for my twin gave his regards to them and left. We got into his car and drove. Santa Monica pier was next on our list.

It's nice to finally meet him. Mike seems like a nice person. His only big turn off is if someone hurts his twin. " I picked up something between the two of them Johnny," she asked. They used to be a couple once upon a time.

Yeah it was years ago when we were living in New York. Both of us stayed very close after that. Our kids were involved. I didn't want them to not see their dad. Johnny that means your an Uncle. Of course, I haven't seen them in years.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My brother pulls into our driveway. I checked our mailbox then gave Lucy the keys. We walked to the front door together. She opens the door for us to go inside. John closes it behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. Johnny went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. The t v set is turned on . Lucy and I found something to watch from the box. Soon after that he joins us on the couch. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Jakes and Mikey greeted her. Everyone else gave their introductions. Soon after that I am in our family room again.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Lucy, Roger, and I are sitting at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We head down to the beach. Lucy enjoyed that walk. As for BD runs to me for a pet. "This is Mike's dog BD," he introduced. BD is the cutest ever. Our dog got and extra pet from her.

All of us just chilled out together. He laid down in front of us. The waves are crashing loudly. It is very relaxing. Abby came a few minutes after. They introduced themselves to each other. Lucy is my ex girlfriend. I am Mike's the one that was pushed onto him.

Everyone just hangs around in the family room. They are asking Lucy questions. Both of us are happy she visiting with us. She answers all of them questions with a smile on her face. I kept looking at my brand new friend.

We all mentioned our goodbyes to her. Soon after that Johnny went to take her back home. Baby boy you forgot something his mom told him. "You mean my sister. Yes, I left her at home," he replied. I will bring her by when they get back from New York.

Both of them are going to go see their kids. Tia has kids since when Baby boy. Always I never met them. Okay are they save. Yes, they are with her in laws. During this trip she will see a doctor.

The other day our other brother took her for a dance class. Guess what mom. " What Baby Boy?" She talked to someone that wasn't Mike for the first time. Mike? He's the coworker/ roommate that I was telling you about earlier.

Mom is now cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. As for the three of us are sitting at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls group. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface with a rag. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. As for our rents washing the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on , we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We are settled in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us..

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the kitchen lights and put my bottle in the sinks. Seconds later I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our brother begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is now rested on the table.

A few minutes after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members adds their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their trash in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns from their break. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our tv sets are turned on. Daddy picks out a show from the box. We are talking to each other in our corner.

We stetch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with the cheeks. A few minutes after that I am thinking.

Mel went to straight to bed. Both of us went over to the couch. Roger is cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. His fingers are running through my hairs.

I stayed up for a few more shows. Seconds later did a quick pit stop to my twin's room to drop of the book. I continued onto our room. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. Minutes after that I am sleeping.

As for the team watches a few more shows. Laughing is slowing dying down now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	36. Chapter 36: My Braces

As the sun peeked from the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning runs. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time with each other.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower and got ready for work. Later on, he returns to greets everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at our tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

George and I went to the bureau. He parks his car in the parking lot. The pair of us walked into the building. Later on, we head straight to Juan's office. All greetings are exchanged that morning. The meeting begins and lasts for a few minutes.

"Are you guys ready for that trip?" he asked. " No Juan we are going to start packing tomorrow," I replied. We exchanged our greetings to each other. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek. The pair of us walked back to the parking lot.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. As for George pulls into our driveway. We got out of his car to walk to our front door. I bent down to pick up a package and open our door. My body guard closes to the door behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. George brings drinks, snacks, and a pair of scissors. I found us something to watch on t v and open the box in front of me. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

Derek and his sister sent my braces. I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Whoa! Levi did you rob an art supply store and not tell us.

These are the braces that you were telling me about a few ago, Mom replied. Soon George says his goodbyes to us. He went straight to his place. John kept roasting him for another few minutes. Leave him alone they are mine. I defended my twin.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food toe eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Soon after that Mikey helped me take a picture to send Derek and Jules. We texted it to them.

texting  
Houghs: Hey guys  
Both: Hey HOughs  
Houghs: How are you?  
Both: good and you  
Houghs: fine thanks  
Me: Thank you  
Houghs: Your welcome  
Mike: the pair of us are going to New York soon.  
Jules: We have friends that live in New Jersey.  
Me: Maks and Val  
Houghs: yeah  
Me: good to know  
Houghs: they can meet up with you sometime  
me: okay  
Houghs: bye  
both: talk to you guys soon  
end of texting

I really love these braces. Guessing that we are unofficially members of the DWTS family now.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs groups groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for our rents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. John is still getting a kick out of my braces. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A log break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are always told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling together. Soon after that Mikey begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Within minutes the team dragged the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns in the room. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. Mom chose the show from the box to watch. I am just thinking about stuff.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

Mel head straight to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. Roger is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and the couch. As for Nat did the same thing just on the opposite side. He is running his hands through my hair.

I went to our room to write on the bed. Seconds later the writing supplies are put away. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Within minutes I am finally sleeping.

The team is still watching t v. Drinks are given out away. Laughs are slowly fading now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	37. Chapter 37: Packing

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is now running down the beach. BD is next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that Ms. Judas brews some coffee for them. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in the respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant now. My family went to their missions.

George and I went to the farmers market. We parked in the parking lot. I took out the shopping list in mom's handwriting. As we picked up the stuff on our list I checked it off. Later on, we paid for the food and head to the car.

My phone buzzed in the purse. I took it out to see Jon's picture on the screen.

texting  
Jon: Hey T  
Me: Hey J  
Jon: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Jon: fine thanks  
Me: We are coming home for a couple of days.  
Jon: I will get the condo ready  
Me: please tell your parents  
Jon: okay  
Me: Love you... bye  
Jon: soon you soon T  
end of texting

Graceland bound for us that evening . Later on, George parks in our driveway. We head to our front door. I opened our door to go inside the house. Once we are inside

my bodyguard helps by locking the door.

We put down our stuff on the couch. George packs away all the stuff we just got that morning. Seconds later he has some drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch on the tv. We are relaxing with each other. Our shoes are kicked off now.

I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each in the family room. Minutes after that I am in the room with them again. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He drove in the direction of his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in their directions. Mikey came into our room to help me pack my bag. Seconds later he did the same with his stuff. We only packed a hoodie each. All of our other clothes is already there in New York.

I don't know how much more of this I could take. This is sounds like you want to resign Mimi. When we get back I will work on a few mission then figure everything else out. Eventually we have to tell the kids about what happened between Bates and I before he left.

Of course Mimi but right now lets enjoy our last day here. I will tell the team about this revelation later. Your braces are going

in too. First I have to try them on and pack them in the morning. Sounds like a good plan.

George and mom are now cooking dinner in our kitchen. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. Later on, we are hanging around the kitchen areas. Roo looks in my direction to tease me as Wonder Woman. I didn't answer him just looked into space. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats around the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sister and the cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces. Before Roo did his job gave me a long hug. Mom and dad washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long  
break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are told during this time. My family is laughing. I sat there looking at them quietly. " Mija you okay?" Daddy tries next. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink and left on the lights for the others. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. I went straight to daddy's room for the bed. Mikey follows my cue.

Seconds later he is sitting next to me on daddy's bed. We are cuddling with each other. Mikey reads the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There is one more passing of the book. It is rested on the table.

Both of us pass by his room to drop off the book. Later on, we are in the living room. I kept cuddling with him. Roger had another drink. He is talking to me.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Soon after that they returned to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose the show for them to watch. All of us Jakes chose the show for them to watch. All of us enjoyed this time with each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did same thing with my cheek. Later on, we sat down again.

Mel went upstairs to sleep. Within minutes Roger went over to the couch. He is now cuddling with our big sister. As for Jakes came to the bay window. Please talk to me. I am playing with his dreads.

Soon after that Ninja it's just me. He kept on prying. Minutes after that he rubs my back. You know our relationship changed so much. Minutes after that I went to Daddy's room. I lay down on his bed with Junior. My teddy technically Johnny's in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins now. I am fast asleep

Supergirl is the superhero that has the brace-like thing on her hands. As for Wonder Woman wears braclets. Mikey corrects our other brother. You really know your super heros. LA we have a serious problem with Rookie. We might have one less sibling and daughter in the house.

I will handle the call to Hank with my Baby. Sleeping arrangement for before and after we go to the cabin. Briggs she will want to sleep in room because there's a couch in there. Our communal bathroom she'll be using that the first time ever since she moved in. We will bring her stuff.

"When did you have time to plan the cabin trip?" they asked. " Baby suggested because it is far from Graceland," he replied. The last person that you took to your grandpas cabin was Paige. Maybe you can make it into a family thing. You haven't seen your kids since Mija started as an agent here.

Mikey pulls out his phone to put it on speaker and calls Hank. The line rings for a long time. Hank answers it on the other end.  
Phone call  
Hank: hey Mike  
Mike: Hey Hank  
Hank: How are you?  
Mike: we are worried  
Hank: Worried about who?  
Mike: Tia  
Hank: What happened?  
Mike: an ex roommate did it in front her  
Hank: oh  
Mike: What should we do?  
Hank: therapy. Want me to come there.  
Mike: no we are coming to you  
Hank: okay see you soon  
Mike: bye  
end of call

Soon after that Nat and I are in the room. Mimi we are taking a trip to New York in couple of days. We have an appointment with Hank when we get there. I am taking you to my cabin after that with the kids. Okay, Mikey that sounds good with me. Pumpkin Pie and Mikey did the rest. She got my dress shirt from his room. As for my twin moved my tooth brush.


	38. Chapter 38: New York

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on , he ran down the shoreline. BD is next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for travelling. Roo brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then went upstairs. He took a shower to get ready that morning. Later on, he returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses in the respected areas.

Breakfast promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars or trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

Mikey drove us to the airport and parked in the garage. Both of us head to the gate that morning. I am settled with my phone out.

texting  
Me: Hey Ella  
Ella: hey Sweet T  
Me: How are you?  
Ella: good and you  
Me: so so  
Ella: Why?  
Me: My wrists. Blue Eyes will tell you when we get home.  
Ella: okay  
Me: leave my keys with Andy.  
Ella: will do  
Me: bye  
Ella: see you guys soon  
End of texting

I put my cell phone away and turn to Mikey. Ella sends her regards.

The person at the ticket counter came over the radio. Boarding time begins for our flight back east. Soon our plane is full and the door shuts. Within minutes the captain introduces himself. All of flight attendants start doing their jobs. Food, drinks, and safety demo. Mikey turns to me put them on now. This plane is to germy. I will do it when we get to the apartment. Okay , Rookie whatever you say. Both of us just enjoyed the flight.

Soon it lands at JFK ( John F. Kennedy Intertional Airport). Everyone is allowed to disembark the plane. We head to the baggage claim to get our bag. Later on, we decided to use the subway instead that afternoon. A long relaxing ride.

Minutes after that it pulls in our subway station. The pair of us walked over to our building. Andy greets us together. Here's your apartment keys that your sister left with me. Thank you Andy. Your welcome guys, he replied.

Upon our arrival I checked out mailbox. Apartment sweet apartment we are finally home. The pair of us went into our kitchen to put down the mail and my keys. Seconds later we did the same thing with the bag. Both of us head to the bathroom.

Our baths are taken apart from each other. I put on my braces for that day. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. We ate and relaxed together as a group. This is only on the east coast. Dishes went into our sink.

Blue Eyes and I took a long nap. Soon after that we are in the kitchen again that afternoon. He starts cooking dinner at our stove. A few minutes after that I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The group got home from work at the same exact time.

My siblings greeted " Welcome home our Lovebirds." The pair of us replied to them in unison " Evening guys." On the way out of the kitchen they put down their keys on the mail table. Ella and Chad gave us kisses on the cheeks. They head to the showers.

Both of us stayed in the kitchen. I am leaning against our kitchen counter. Blue Eyes came me the usual taste of his dish. My siblings are in the room again. Ella sets our kitchen table. As for Chad took out both the drinks and ice. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Usually during mealtime of those who were out that day exchanged how their days were at either school or work. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Our guys stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean it up . Meanwhile in the family rooms with the Warren's , girls, and I watch ing t v. Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. They joined everyone else on the couches so it's now full.

Family time continues in front of the t v. We shared our favorite shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to both our couch and my favorite spot. We are cuddling with each other.

My siblings got me to watch a few more shows before bedtime. I mentioned goodbyes to my siblings and Blue Eyes. " Night Sweet T and Cupcake," they answered. As for Blue Eyes gave me the forehead kiss. Seconds later they watched as I walked away and waited for my door to shut. All of them focused on the t v screen.

This is the first time we since you guys in years. "Yeah, I know we've been busy with work," he replied. Aaron, what's with all the suspense just tell us already. I am getting to that now. Both of us came home to take your sister to see Hank.

Doctor for what? She needs therapy. We noticed the mirrorballque braces. "Do they have anything to do with it?" Yes guys, they do," Blue Eyes replied.

Tia's wrists are in bad shape. A friend of mine and her brother got them made for her. Dancing With The Stars. You know that I was on that show for a season. So you know Derek then Corbin.

"Of course I do," he replied. She even had a dance class with him. Both of them never finished it though. I know his sister. We worked together on Grease Live! My costar from High School Musical Vanessa Hudgens was in that with you. I've known her for years she's the sweetest.

All the t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The group took their baths to get ready for bed. My siblings just changed into their jammies. I have been in my bed for the last fifteen minutes with Pedro. Soon after that Mr. Warren, Mrs. Warren, Jon, the group, and team say their goodnights to each other. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	39. Chapter 39: Cabin

During the wee hours of the next morning. He removes his hand to run it through my hair. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to see our kids again today. I curlred into him deeper and signed into his chest "BATES".

Mimi you are safe here with me and your siblings. I fell back asleep again. Seconds later he woke up to walk to our kitchen. He brews some coffee for them to drink, puts out mugs on the island, and starts cooking breakfast for us to eat. My siblings walked in next. Ella kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning Aaron," they greeted. He replied to them in unison " Morning guys." They got their coffee from the pot. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that both of them set our kitchen table in a deep conversation with each other.

Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Our usual drinks are coffee and hot chocolate. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. A good percentage of us head to the subway station to catch one for school or work. Lori is currently sitting by the with reading her newspapers. As for Sam picked her partner up in the cruiser for work. Minutes after that they went to their police station.

Game plan for today Blue Eyes. First stop your condo so you could take a shower.  
2\. Papa and Mama Warren for the kids.  
3\. any store on the way up.  
4\. The Cabin!


	40. Chapter 40: Cabin part 2

On the way up to the cabin that morning we stopped at Publix. All of us parked the car. We went into the store to buy our food and drinks for the trip. I paid for it. Later on, we head straight to the cabin.

Soon after that we are back on the road again. Blue Eyes told me a little more about his grandfather. I took the new information in and so did the kids. " Did you pack my guitar from the apartment?" I asked. " Yes I did Cupcake," he replied to me.

All of drove to the cabin that morning we stopped at Publix. All of us parked the car. We went into the store to buy our food and drinks for the trip. I paid for it. Later on, we head straight to the cabin.

Soon after that we are back on the road again. Blue Eyes told me a little more about his grandfather. I took the new information in and so did the kids. " Did you pack my guitar from the apartment?" I asked. " Yes I did Cupcake," he replied to me.

All of us drove up their singing songs in the cars. The harmonies and melodies were perfect. Our drive was very scenic and nice. I sang a song that I wrote for the kids. Wow Mom! Both of us love it.

Here we are Mikey says as we pull into the driveway. My grandfather left it for me because I am his only grand kid. I am happy to share it with you Tia. You guys will enjoy this a lot. As a kid I used to come here all the time.

We unpacked the car then did the same with the groceries. All of us puts our bags in their rooms. Even my guitar goes against the wall. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seat at the table. We ate together like on big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

I went to the bathroom and stayed in there for way to long. Go spend time with your mom Conner. I sat down on the ground. We are on the opposite side of the door. "Please mom," he pleaded with me. Eventually I did as he asked.

Minutes after he took me to the bed and give you Uncle Johnny's bear. Conner turns to grabs my phone in order to leave. Soon after that my twin walks in to join me right now. He aligns himself behind me. Mikey I am not in the mood for a workout session.

I can't find my cell phone. "Okay it's will turn up soon," He replied. The kids dials the first Graceland phone number in my phone.

phone call  
Kids: Hey Uncle Briggs  
Briggs: Hey kids  
Kids: How are you?  
Briggs: good and you  
Kids: worried  
Briggs: Worried about who?  
Kids: Mommy  
Briggs: Where's you daddy?  
Kids: in bed with her

Soon after that Mom walks into the room.

Who are you talking to Briggs?

The kids are on the phone.

Briggs: conforting her  
Kids: yes  
Briggs: I'll talk to you later  
kids: bye Uncle  
End of call

My thoughts melt away while I am listening to his heartbeat. Roger's hand is running through my hair.

Within minutes his cell phone buzzes on the bed.

texting  
Chuck: Hey Levi  
Mikey: Hey Char  
Chuck: how are you?  
Mikey: good and you  
Chuck: fine thanks  
Mikey: you found Mimi's phone  
Chuck: The kids had it  
Mikey: called you guys  
Chuck: yes  
Mikey: I know  
Chuck: talk to you later  
Mikey: bye  
end of texting

Mikey is happy that they found my phone. We found it Mimi. The kids tip toed into our room. Minutes after that Conner puts down my phone. Both of them joined us in bed.

I got up leaving the kids with their dad to go for a walk. Once I am outside enjoyed my surroundings. The grounds are very large and beautiful. I sat on a wooden bench in the woods. This is exactly what I needed. Ms. Judas was right about taking this trip.

"Where did Mommy go?" they asked. "Mommy has something she needs to work through now," he replied. We like those braces. My costar gave them to her. Aunty Jules was on Dancing With The Stars.

They were on Dancing With The Stars for a couple of seasons. It is mommy's favorite show. She likes her brother which competed against her. I have a picture of them. Jules is on the left and Derek on the right.

Mommy adores him because he has blonde hair like you and Aunty Paige. "Yeah I know that kids," he replied. We will make her favorite dinner. Let's go into the kitchen. They followed their dad that evening.


	41. Chapter 41: Cabin part 3

Roger is cooking dinner at the stove. Our kids are setting the kitchen. A song is floating though the house. Minutes after that I returned noticing the song that Conner is singing. The kitchen is smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The four of sat down around the tables. Our kids are sitting across from each other. Roger and I were at the head of the table. We ate together like one big happpy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We are still in the kitchen. The kids cleared our kitchen table. Everyone did their jobs. I unpacked the dishwasher. Mikey washed the dishwasher to refill it with the wet ones.

Everything is put back in it's places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. I grabbed the smores supplies. Later on, we head to the bonfire. We settled down on some logs.

This makes me feel like we are home. Boy Scout let's show them how to make smores. Our fire is burning fast. We pointed our marshmallows over the fire to toast them. Minutes after that chocolate and graham crackers are added.

He passed the first one to me. Another is made for him. Soon after that we allowed our kids to try. Both of them had two each. Roger whispered in my ear that he thinks that they enjoy it just as much as I do.

I miss the team. Yeah, same here Mimi. Each of us had a can of beer. The kids had juice boxes. Daddy who is Boy Scout. Your Aunty Charlie calls me that.

Nicknames run deep at Graceland. So what is yours Mom? they asked. I have quite a few. They are Rookie, Ninja, Cuddly, Angel, Bionic Agent, and Super Agent " I answered them. Your Aunty Judas used to call me Joey. I got mad at her and now she can't use it again.

" Who is Judas parents?" they asked. " Judas is one of Jesus' 12 disciples in the bible," we answered them. I let one of her friends die. She burned me by sending a dirty cop to cut my breathing tubes. Mom is that why you call her that.

"Of course yes kids," I replied. Grudges are bad to hold mom. We fight all the time. He always says sorry to me. Your Aunty almost took your dad from me.

Uncle Jakes calls us Twins. There wouldn't be a use for it if he died. I would be alone. This theory works both ways. Let's stop talking about death. We are here for some family time.

As we are out there also do stargazing. I am cuddling with my Conner. Mom this is one of the things that I missed the most. Graceland but this takes me back to childhood. Yeah we know kiddo.

My guitar came out. This time it's not Roger or I playing it. He picks one of his favorite songs. Our daughter sings as he plays. They remind me so much of us when were dating and married.

I know Blue Eyes. They are the best parts of us. Of course Mimi, he replied. We did the right thing by putting them in classes. Agreed Mimi.


	42. Chapter 42: Cabin part 4

****We head back to the house. I put my guitar in our room. Our bottles in the sinks to be threw away. The kids did the same thing with their juice boxes. Seconds later we went to our separate bedrooms.****

 ** **Our kids stayed in their hotel style room. As for Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. He has the book in his ready to read it to me. Minutes after that I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.****

 ** **Soon after that my phone buzzed on the table.****

 ** **texting  
John: Hey Cuddly  
Me: John  
John: How are you?  
Me: okay  
John: Charlie told me  
Me: What?  
John: Munchkins called  
Me: sounds like you want to hop a plane.  
John: Yeah I do  
Me: Roger is doing a good job  
John: but you need me too  
Me: focus on work  
John: I will  
Me: love you bye  
John: bye  
end of texting****

 ** **He looks at my screen. John wants to come. Yes he does but I told to stay home.****

 ** **The kids come into the room. Uncle Johnny is coming to visit us. No, he's staying back home to work. When you guys visit California you'll see all your Aunts and Uncles. Of course you'll also meet some new ones and cousins.****

 ** **Graceland men and Aunty Judas will teach you how to surf. It sounds fun daddy. Your Mom is pretty good. We taught her back when she first moved. I took a long break because Uncle Johnny drowned me.****

 ** **I got injured by him too. No crime fighting for a couple of weeks. Yes, I didn't like that at all. Next came my wrists. Hence the braces. Daddy told you that story.****

 ** **Let's talk about sleeping arrangements. Daddy and I share the master bedroom. Munchkins you get the other room. Each of you have your own bed like at home. Sounds like a plan. We cuddled with each other on the couch.****

 ** **The kids caught us up on their life. Aunty Ella and Uncle Chad told us that you are friends with the Jonas. Yes, we are and you have cousins. Soon Munchkins they have daughters. Both of them like me.****

 ** **Jam sessions are a time for our talents to show. First the Jonas', Ella and Chad all worked for Disney Channel together. As for Darren worked over at Fox on Glee. Hence his nickname for me. I worked at a local bakery in the city. You already know what your dad does.****

 **We took turns on the singing. Everyone had their own instruments. The Jonas brothers had the most. Uncle Nick played any type of guitar, drums, and piano. As for Uncle Glee he also was on the piano. The group of us always have fun doing this together.**

 **Of course a select few of us wrote songs. The Jonas Brothers, Chad, and I. Everything else was mostly from the radio. We did almost use movie and tv soundtracks. Roger even taught some songs from when he was in college.**

 ** **I am going to bed now. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The kids left one on my cheeks. Mimi I will be there soon. As for Mikey tucks in the kids.****

 ** **texting  
Jakes: Ninja  
Me: hey  
Jakes: I heard that you want to leave  
Me: I do  
Jakes: How's your twin taking this.  
me: good for now.  
Jakes: I love you  
Me: so do I  
Jakes: bye  
Me: talk to you later****

 ** **Both of us are in the usual position. His hand is draped over my pacemaker. Minutes after that I kissed his hand. I drifted off first thanking his grandpa. Everyone else followed behind me.****


	43. Chapter 43: Hamptons

**PS:** **It is known as Shadow Pond which is Boris' mansion in Royal Pains. Paige and the guys live in the guest house. The real name for it is Oheka Castle is located in Long Island, New York**

 **The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went out the front door. Later on, he is running through the woods. All the sweat is beading across his forehead.**

 **Our houses now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen next that morning. They greeted each other. Nat took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **As for Mikey came in from his run had enough time to bath and get ready. Our kids helped him cook breakfast. He made some coffee for himself. Conner mixes my hot chocolate. The cabin is smelling so good right now. Miranda took out the place settings.**

 **I woke up that morning to get ready for the day ahead of me. The kitchen is very noisy. Minutes after that I went to investigate. Aww! my family look quite content working with each other. My arms found their way around Mikey's waist.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Fieldtrips are very fun. " Where are we going today Day?" they asked. " The Hamptons," he replied. I am going to a therapy session with our friend Hank. We were recommended by Abby.** **We pulled up to a huge mansion and guest house. Evan is out front waiting for us. Hey guys welcome to your appointment. These are our kids Miranda and Conner. I have kids also they are outside with their mom. Our kids went through the guest house and out the back.**

 **All the kids introduced themselves to each other. Let's play now. Okay. They run around the backyard for their mom is watching all four children.** **Go to the office and wait for my brother. We are stopped by their physicians assistant Divya. She greets us. I heard a lot about you guys from the Lawson brothers. Nice to finally meet both of you.**

 **Both of us sat in the office like Evan advised. Hank walks in after us. We greeted each other. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nice to see you guys on my coast.** **Let's get this started Tia. I have all the information right here. By the way I like the braces. "Thank you Hank," I told him. "Your welcome Tia," he replied.**

 **When it comes to my wrists I still get jumpy. I perfer for them to use some other part of my body to get my attention. She doesn't use my room anymore. Our roommate that did this to her lived in there. I do have a room that I share with our little sister.**

 **As for the meds we weened her off of those. They are still in the house. Her braces just came in a few days ago. She wears those almost all day. Everyone loves them.I still see and feel him if I am in his room. " What should we do?" he asked. " This event was tramatic for her. It will take a while for her to get over it," Hank replied.**

 **Therapy is a good step in that direction. I know Hank. Just being here in New York will help the process. Mike keep taking her to therapy when you get home. Of course, I will tell George," he replied.** **Come on guys stay here a little longer. The kids came in with their mother. Paige, This is one of our clients. We are Mike and Tia from California. I went to her with a hug.**

 **This action shocked the guys. Mimi you do know her name is Paige right. She chimes in with does she have a problem with that Hank. My girlfriend that attempted to kill that is her name. She just found out about that before we came here.**

 **All of us are so sorry to hear that Mike. You're welcome. I took that news pretty hard. We moved to the kitchen. By the way Uncle Hank, Aunty Divya, and Dad these are our friends Conner and Miranda.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The group of us sat around the island. Drinks are juice and soda. We ate together like one big group of friends. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in their sinks.**

 **Soon after that we head back to his parents to drop off the kids. Grandma we had fun in the Hamptons today. We made a few new friends. They are mommy's doctor's niece and nephews. I am happy to hear that kids.**

 **"Aaron honey how did it go?" they asked. " It went really good. Our doctor reccomended more therapy sessions when we go home," he replied. This took everyone by surprise she went to Hank's sister in law. Remember my costar Serinda from Graceland.**

 **Yes we do kiddo. Her character's name is Paige. The blonde one** that killed you at the end of season 2. Of course mom and dad. I didn't want to be rude to her. Tia we are sure that she would understand if you pulled away from here.

 **Kids stay for dinner. I am going to start cooking soon. Once you guys get home it's just to take a quick bath and go to bed. We will stay here. I am going upstairs to bug my almost in law.** **Knock knock my bro. Tia long time no see. I came to spend some time with you. Okay I am all for it now. School's going great. Cam always asks for you. He misses you a lot these days.**

 **Since when Jon. Always! He even adopted you as his sister. Of course he know about your current state. I will call him as we are here now. Cam is going to be really happy to hear your voice.**

 **Mama Warren went into the kitchen to wash her hands. All of us are in tow behind her. Pots and pans are placed on the stoves with food in them. Everyone else has their own job to do. Our sister sets the kitchen table. As for Chad took out both the drinks and ice. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Usually during mealtime all of those who were out that day exchanged how their days were at either school or work. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **This is a doggy bag for you to take home. You remind me of all the times that Cupcake used to do this for me when we were dating. Chocolate Chip Cookies are in there for you guys. Tia loves those especially if they are from me. Minutes after that we exchanged goodbyes to them.** **We just arrived at his condo that evening. Blue Eyes puts down the food in the kitchen. I went into the room to take a quick bath. Since I am already in the bathroom took the opportunity to bath my teeth. After I sat down to play the guitar.**

 **Soon after that Blue Eyes did the same thing. He threw our dirty clothes in the washing machine. Meanwhile group wide dishes are being washed. I put away the doggy bag in our fridge. Our clothes are almost finished in the machines.** **He brought the basket into the room. Both of us sat on his bed together. Our separate piles on the bed. I put away my clothes in my suitcase in the other room. Minutes after that he did the same thing just with the drawers.**

 **The basket is moved into the room with my suitcase. Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. We are cuddling now with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.**

 **Mikey called home for a quick check in. We had a little hick up. Evan's wife name is Paige. She handled it like a champ. Our little girl is amazing that's part of the reason that she's your sister.**

 **We stretch after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. He looks at me walk away. Soon after that he turned on the t v.**

 **I took the book with me into our room. Minutes after that I jumped into bed with Pedro. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. A text message blinked on my cell phone screen. Cam's name popped up.**

 **Texting  
Cam: Hey T  
Me: Hey Cam  
Cam: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Cam: Fine thanks  
Me: The birdie told me that your concerned.  
Cam: Jon  
Me: Yeah  
Cam: Let's do something together  
Me: Okay  
Cam: Bye  
Me: see you then Cam  
end of texting**

 **I put my phone down on the table.  
**

 **Mikey has a drink. As for the team did the same. They had shots. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. All of them went straight to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.**


	44. Chapter 44: Worried

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went outside to stretch and run around Central Park. Of course, he missed both the beach and our dog. Blue Eyes is glad to be home.**

 **Our houses now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen next that morning. They greeted each other. Nat took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **I woke up not to long after he left. My phone buzzed with a new text message from Val and Maksim.**  
 **texting**  
 **Both: Hey Tia**  
 **Me: Hey Guys**  
 **Both: How are you?**  
 **Me: Good and you**  
 **Both: fine thanks**  
 **Me: You must know Derek**  
 **Both: of course we do**  
 **Me: DWTS family**  
 **Both: yes**  
 **Me: Both of you know about my class.**  
 **Both: of course. Derek sent us the footage and told us about your wrists.**  
 **Me: Wow! he worked really fast**  
 **Both: It's up to you Tia we would be happy to help you finish. We have a dance studio.**  
 **Me: Maybe just a meal with you and your signifance others.**  
 **Both: sounds like a plan**  
 **Me: Will bring my twin brother**  
 **Both: Bye Tia**

 **Me: See you tomorrow at 5:00**  
 **End of texting**

 **Mikey came in from his run sweaty and went to take a shower. I brewed a cup of coffee for him and start cooking breakfast at the stove. Don't push yourself to much Mimi. I heard from behind me. Let me do that for us. He mixed my hot chocolate to leave it on the is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Graceland took their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. They went to their is our plans for today Mikey. Cam will meet up with us somewhere in the city. My brother's best friend. Sounds like a good plan. He hasn't seen me in a while and like everyone else he's worried about me.**

 **Derek and Julianne's friends from DWTS texted and want to spend some time with us. Okay that sounds good. We head to meet Cam that morning. " Good morning T," he greeted." I replied to him " Morning Cam."The guys did the same thing. I heard alot about you from your brother. All good things I hope Cam. For one thing you treat her very good. Yes I do Cameron. Let's go chill out at our Happy hour spot T. Wait you guys do happy hour. Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays when you work late. I have company in them and Nick. Seconds after that I get home to change my clothes.**

 **Soon after that lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey, Cam, and I are sitting at our own table. We ate together like one big happy family. The guys and I threw away our trash in the bin. After eating they put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.I am glad that she feels safe with you Cam. We are heading home now. Come over to my condo. "No, I am not trying to intrude on the time you have with her," he told us. "I live with her in California," Mikey replied.**

 **Okay Aaron since you twisted my arm. I want to do an experiment that isn't suitable to do out here with all the cameras around. Minutes after that we are settled in the condo. He gets a drink from our fridge. Please grab my wrists. Mikey films the whole thing. Don't do that Cam. Tell me if it starts to hurt you. He did as I told him. A flashback is cued. My training kicks in and I fought back. Cam pulls me into a hug. You did amazing T. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Cam went back to his house. My brother sent the footage in the group chat.**

 **texting**

 **Team: whoa! Levi**  
 **Mikey: Rookie wanted to experiment.**  
 **Team: Did this just happen?**  
 **Mikey: Yeah**  
 **Team: give us his name**  
 **Mikey: Cam**  
 **Johnny: we are running him through the system**  
 **Mikey: ok**  
 **Team: he's clean**  
 **Mikey: She had a flashback**  
 **Team: What did he say?**  
 **Mikey: he told her to tell him if it hurt**  
 **Team: aww**  
 **Mikey: bye**  
 **Team: same here**  
 **end of texting**

 **Both of us went into the bathroom with clothes and towels in our hands. Mikey had a condom. We went into the shower together. Seconds later he puts it on himself. Cake batter session starts. Mikey pounds into me from behind. I melt in his arms throwing my head back. Within minutes I am pushed against the wall. He changes the area tuning me around to face him.**

 **Seconds later he stretched my opening with three fingers. Mikey went in thrusting his growing cock. Moans and groans filled the enclosed area sounded a lot loud. He offers me some of discharge. Of course I gladly took his finger licking it off. Mikey's cock softens and he took off the used condom. We soaped each other bodies. Soon after that we did our separate special areas. I stayed in the bathroom to change. As for Mikey went into his bedroom to change into his jammies.**

 **As for George and mom are cooking dinner at our stoves. Nat took out the place settings on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We are hanging our kitchens. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using his coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sister and the cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces. Mikey washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. I put away the other dishes in their place. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.** **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, the head to our bonfire. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Minutes after that their laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.** **Mikey sat on next to me on the couch. We are cudding with each other. Seconds later he started reading the book to me. I took it from him to ready my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.**

 **You really did it earlier to me. I am tired now. Goodnight Mikey. Seconds later he replied right back at you Mimi. I am going to put on my braces now.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. As for the older members put their bottles in the sinks. The younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Nat unpacked the cooler. As for John threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **All of them are in the family room again. They are settled on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Jakes chos show for them to watch. Everyone enjoyed that time spent with each other. They also missed us being in the living room.  
**

 **Everyone else stood up to mention goodnights to each other. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Our big sister slept in her boyfriends room. As for Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Minutes after that everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.  
**


	45. Chapter 45: DWTS part 4

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run and stretch. He runs in the local park. Later on, he came home sweaty. During this time I am still in bed. Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the fun day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen. They greeted each other. Within minutes she took out a glass for herself and the mugs.**

 **George and mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the kitchen table. The team sets the tables together. We hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using the coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabbed the belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Within seconds later the team heads to their missions.**

 **Mikey and I relaxed at the condo. An incoming text message popped up on the screen of my phone.**

 **texting**  
 **Val: Hey T**  
 **Me: Hey Val**  
 **Val: How are you?**  
 **Me: good and you**  
 **Val: Fine thanks**  
 **Me: The fam bam where are they?**  
 **Val: Here with me at the studio**  
 **Me: Dan;ce With Me**  
 **Val: Yeah**  
 **Me: Not literally**  
 **Val: pass by**  
 **Me: Which one are you at today?**  
 **Val: NYC**  
 **Me: Okay**  
 **Val: Maks is cooking dinner at my place.**  
 **Me: sounds like a plan... What time?**  
 **Val: 6:00**  
 **Me: We'll see you guys soon**  
 **Val: Bye T**  
 **end of texting**

 **We are invited to pass by their studio here. Let's go get ready now. Another dance studio visit Mimi. I am not actually going to dance this time. Just remember that you had the hook up with Jules. Yeah, another dance studio trip. Please don't be such a kid. I made six brand new friends. Dancing With The Stars is still going to be my favorite show.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. Soon after that we head over to Dance With Me Studios. We arrived at the studio. I asked for Jenna Johnson. Please wait here we will go get them for you. Minutes after that they came up to us with all of them.**

 **I know who all of you are already guys. This is my ex hushband Aaron. We will start this tour now. All of them looked at my wrists. Maks spoke up your the girl that Derek told us about the other , I am Tia and a fan of the show. One of you are missing here. "Where is Tony?" I asked. " He is currently teaching at a different studio," they answered. Maybe we call him for you.**

 **phone call**  
 **Me: Hey Tony. I am Tia.**  
 **Tony: Hey Tia nice to meet you**  
 **Me: How are you?**  
 **Tony: good and you**  
 **Me: fine thanks**  
 **Tony: I'll be there in five**  
 **Me: okay**  
 **Tony: see you soon**  
 **Me: bye.**

 **end of call**

 **I passed Val's phone to him.**

 **Anastasia came running smelling our dog BD on us. The pair of us bent down to pet her. Our dog never goes to anyone. BD is his stray dog. I have a picture of him with her.** **As for Mikey took out his phone to show them.**

 **Five minutes and a subway later. Tony arrives at the studio. I ran into his open arms. Minutes after that he shared a look with his fellow pros. They waited for his reaction to my braces.**

 **Wow! she looks like she just finished a season on the show. All of us know that. Mikey introduces himself. It's so nice to meet you guys. "What brings you to New York?" he asked. " A therapy session with a doctor," Val replied.**

 **Let's go over to my place now. Tony feel free to join. It'll take my brother a few minutes to get here. You play violin right Val. I play almost every instruments because my uncles own a music store. As for my twin here is a classically trained opera singer.**

 **I am going to get it. Minutes after that he came into the room again. He sat down and started to play a song for us. Mikey joins him singing. As I sat there very interested.**

 **As for Maksim just got home by his brother with bags full of food. Hey Tony nice to see you again friend. Both of them head into his kitchen. Everything is taken out and ready to use. His kitchen is smelling really meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. Maksim, his family, Tony, and us sat down around the table. As for their dog ate from her bowl. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Do you need any help? I asked. Yes, we do," they answered. I took off my braces for a few minutes. The guys puts the other dishes away. Peta helps me wash the dishes. My hands are wiped and paper towel is thrown in the bin.**

 **Roger took my braces to put them in my purse. "Wait Aaron you were on Broadway?" they asked. "Of course I am," he replied to them. Tia just called you Roger. He is from Rent.**

 **We have kids of our own. Maksim and I have a son. Sounds like your planning a play date. Yes! they answered us in unison. Our son is still very little.** **Soon after that we exchanged our goodbyes to each other. All of us head to our separate locations within the state or across state lines. I took a quick bath to change. Mikey is right behind me after I get dressed.**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.  
**

 **Across the country as our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Nat unpacks the cooler. Within seconds John threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

Within minutes they are in the family room again. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Everyone enjoyed that time spent with each other. Our family room is full of laughter. They also missed us being in the living room.

Levi stayed up playing my guitar. I went straight to bed that night. Meanwhile back in Graceland conversations are going on between them. Everything is going smooth at the moment. As I fall asleep that night with music softly playing in the background.

 **The team is still watching t v. Laughing is dying down. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	46. Chapter 46

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into our room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went out the door for a park. Seconds later I did the same thing. My braces are put on for a few minutes.**** ** **I sat playing my guitar on the bed. Mikey came in again sweaty from his run for a shower. Within minutes I relocated to the kitchen. His coffee is already on and brewing a mug. As I found myself a tumbler in the dishwasher.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen. They greeted each other. Within minutes she took out a glass for herself and the mugs.**** ** **George and mom are cooking our breakfast at the stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat**** ****in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are siting on the couch using his coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**** ** **The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for my family went to their missions.****

 ** **Meanwhile in our condo in New York just chilling. Blue Eyes went into the next room to answer the phone. Seconds later he walks to me again. Darren is coming over in a few minutes. He will be bringing food with him.**** ** **Food and Blaine are the worst mix. It was because of him that we got together. Yeah, I remember those days. Soon after that he arrives at the condo. "What's up my friends?" he asked. " Everything is good right now," we replied.****

 **You didn't have those the last time I saw you T. Mike brought him up to speed on how I got them. He turned into Darren he isn't doing it again to her. I kicked him out.** Since when do you guys speak spanish. It's a job requirement for us being special agents. "Which other languages do you know?" he asked. "I know sign language," I replied to him. No one else outside our roommates and coworkers know this.

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. My guys and I sat on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**** ** **They made you a care package from the bakery that you worked at. I just picked it up on my way here. You didn't have to do this Glee. I did you gave me breakfast for all those years. Also there was a lot of times you took care of me.****

 ** **Glee spent a lot of time with us. Eventually this turned into a quick jam session. The guys sang as I played the guitar. A few good songs from the radio and some Glee covers. It felt like the good old days.**** **Meanwhile with our guys in the kitchen cooking dinner that night. I set the island for us to use for dinner. They are catching up with each other. Within minutes I joined them in the kitchen. T just relax for now.**

 ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. As for the guys and I are at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after that we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**** ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Mikey washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. As for the guys got ready our cooler with drinks and ice.  
****

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. Within minutes a long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Their laughs are heard at each end of our beach. Of course the stars shone over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.**

 **All of our greetings are exchanged to each other. Blaine gave me a kiss on the cheek. I should be back in LA soon. Maybe I will introduce you to some of my Glee castmates. Sound like a plan Blaine. Please take the last cupcake.**

 **Mikey sat next to me on the couch. We are now cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the couch.** **Back on the west coast with John walking back up the shore to our house. Later on, he left on the lights for the others and puts his bottle in our sink. He went upstairs to change. Once he is downstairs again checked to see if he had an update from either of us.**

 **The team returns in our family room. All of them sat on the couches or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on.  
Jakes chose a show for them to watch. Everyone enjoyed that time spent with each other. ****We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team is looking forward to having us back soon. I ran my fingers through his hair.**

 **Mel and I went to bed. As for the team is still up talking and watching t v. They had another round of drinks on the coffee table. Nat drank a juice box. Shots was the name of their game this time around.** **T v time is relaxing for them. Laughter fills all the family rooms in our group. Within minutes our tv sets and family room lights are turned. As for the team went to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Seconds later a hand snakes around my neck. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	47. Chapter 47: Westbound

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went out the front door to stretch. Later on, he is on the way down to the park. With sweat now beading from his forehead.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. Seconds later Nat enters that morning. Both of them greeted each other. Nat took out a glass for herself and mugs.**

 **I am dressed and the bag is almost repacked. The coffee pot is on brewing a cup for him. One last phone check.**

 **texting**

 **Dad: Hey Mija**

 **Me: hey dad**

 **Dad: How are you?**

 **Me: good and you**

 **Dad: fine thanks**

 **Me: ok**

 **Dad: Do you kids need a ride home?**

 **Me: Mikey parked his car at the airport.**

 **Dad: We see you later**

 **Me: Love you**

 **Dad: same here**

 **end of texting**

 **Seconds later he walks in all sweaty. No words came out of my mouth. Roger knew what I meant by this. He went to take his shower and get dressed. When we were leaving stopped to get the classic New York breakfast. We were on the way to the airport. The tickets that we booked were for the first flight to California. After checking in that morning went upstairs to sit in the terminal. The plane is full that day.**

 **Once everyone was settled in their seats. All the demos were given to us. Drinks and food are handed our these things. Roger moved the arm rest between us. I fell asleep on his shoulder. After a five and a half hour flight to LAX we landed. Everyone was release from the plane. Soon after that we just went to the garage to get his car. Both of us head straight home to Graceland that mid morning.**

 **I took my stuff from his bag in the loft. The pair of us went to take our baths. Of course, I couldn't wait to use daddy's bathroom. Within minutes we are downstairs again with the team. As for my mom is ready to see you again Cuddly.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **I feel totally refreshed from my sleep on the plane. Mikey went to his room. Before he did anything texted my bodyguard.**

 **texting**

 **Mikey: hey George**

 **George: hey Mikey**

 **Mike: How are you?**

 **George: good and you**

 **Mike: tired.**

 **George: okay**

 **Mike: Doctors orders twin needs to be taken to more therapy.**

 **George: When does it begin?**

 **Mike: tomorrow**

 **George: I will see you guys at the normal time**

 **Mike: goodbye**

 **end of texting**

 **He slept for a while in the bed. Of course, I went down to Abby's house. BD runs at top speed to greet me.**

 **The team mentioned that you were in New York. Yes, Mikey and I went to see Hank. I still how to work through that whole Bates thing. As we were already in town spent time with our kids. "How did everyone up there take the news?" she asked. " okay except one person. Blaine, my twin's best friend," I replied.**

 **I spent a little longer with them. Of course, he promised me when he comes home to meet his costars from Glee. Seconds later I walked down the shore. Mikey is finally up again. " Where were you Mimi?" he asked. " I was over by Abby," I replied. BD really missed us.**

 **George and mom are cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Mikey washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. As for the guys got ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that evening. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sinks. Minutes after that I went upstairs to our room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey sat next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Within minutes after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns in our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. As for Nat chose a show for them to watch. We have a few more beers.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. He moves some out of my face.

Mel went upstairs to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Nat is on the other side. His fingers are running through my long hair.

I stayed in our family room. Minutes after that I went into our room to jump into bed. Pedro is there waiting for his time with me. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Soon I am sleeping in our bed.

The team is still watching tv. All the used bottles are threwn away. Laughing is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own room. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	48. Chapter 48: Round Two Therapy

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for therapy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and mom are cooking our breakfast at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready for work. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kissing in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**** ** **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.****

 ** **George and I drove to headquarters. He parks in the parking lot that morning. Both of us walked into the building. Greetings are exchanged between the three of us. As for George stays in his office.**** ** **I went over to see the bureau doctor. We say hi to each other. Seconds later the session begins that morning. You're doing so good now. Improvement from the last time we were together. Our trip to New York helped with that. It was very relaxing and time with our kids. Let's talk about scheduling. The doctor told me twice a week for the next couple of month. I agreed with him.**** ****Within minutes I crossed bureau again. The guys are waiting for me. All of us say goodbyes to each other. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek. Both of us got into his car.****

 ** **Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into the driveway. Seconds later he came over to my side of the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. As for George closes the door behind us.**** ** **We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen for drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch on t v. We are relaxing on the couch. Our shoes are now kicked off. I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in the family room. I returned that afternoon. George mentioned his goodbyes to us. He drove in the direction of his place.****

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**** ** **All of them went to their rooms. I am in our loft playing a few songs on the guitar. They are jamming to my music as it filters through the living quarters. Of course, Mikey came out soon to begin singing. We wished that Mel was there to sign.****

 ** **George and mom are cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**** ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls group. The girls and my sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. As for Roo unpacked the dishwasher. Mom and dad washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.**** ** **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**** ** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.****

 ** **Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapter. There's one more passing to it's owner. It is rested on the table.**** ** **As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sinks. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.****

 **We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I looked at the sunset from our window. Mel went straight to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. The lovebirds are cuddling now. I sat on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat joins me on the other side of it. His fingers are running through my hair.**

 **I went upstairs to our room to play the guitar. Minutes after that I am in our bed. Junior is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Within minutes I am fast asleep with Junior against my round of drinks are enjoyed by the team. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own room. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	49. Chapter 49: Graceland 101

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. BD is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now awake and noisy. I woke up to get ready. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island in my tumbler. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the stoves. The team sets our kitchen table together. All of us hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Everyone else went to their missions.

Johnny drops me off at his mom's for a visit. We went up to the door. I rang the bell to the house. You're back Tia. Both of us missed you. He stayed for a few minutes with us. Later on, I will be back to pick her up.

We gave him kisses to watch him leave. I sat down in a chair at the table. They joined me. New York was amazing. I forget how much I missed it since we left. The kids enjoyed having us around again.

" Did John tell you that I started therapy?" I asked. " He didn't get around to calling me this week," she answered. Both of us are happy for you. It's only two days a week until I leave Graceland. First things first I have some work that I need to finish.

Lucy is just grinning from ear to ear. Anything new going on here. No, Everything is the same. Just wanted you to come home. "How you heard anything from the jail?" I asked. " No, the jail hasn't called me. So I guess they are okay," she answered.

After wrapping up some last minute paperwork. John drove to pick me up at his mom's house. Let me go take a shower. He went to the fridge to get drinks for us. Now you guys can hug me.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. He pulls into our driveway. Both of us get out of his car. Minutes after that I opened the door for us to go inside. John closes the door after I entered.

We put down our stuff on the couch. John went into our kitchen to get snacks. I found something to watch on the tv. We are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each other in our family room. Minutes after that I returned that afternoon. They turned to face me.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Soon after that, I walked to Abby's apartment. Both of them are happy to see me. Mikey told me that your first two therapy sessions went good. Yes, they did I have it twice a week until before I leave or possibly still go to them after my time at Graceland is up. Abby says goodbyes to me.

Mom is cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seat at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for Roo unpacked the dishwasher. Mom and dad washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins for the night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. Within minutes the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns to the room. They are sitting on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show for them to watch. We played a round of Candy Crush with each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom at the time.

Mel went straight to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. The lovebirds are cuddling now. I am sitting on the ground between the couch and our coffee table. Nat joins me on the other side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I entered our room to jump in bed. My writing stuff is out to write for a little while. Soon everything is put back in my night table. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Minutes after that I am sleeping.

The team is still watching tv. Another round or drinks are taken. Laughter is now slowing down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	50. Chapter 50

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. BD is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now awake and noisy. I woke up to get ready. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island in my tumbler. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the stoves. The team sets our kitchen table together. All of us hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Everyone else went to their missions.

Johnny drops me off at his mom's for a visit. We went up to the door. I rang the bell to the house. You're back Tia. Both of us missed you. He stayed for a few minutes with us. Later on, I will be back to pick her up.

We gave him kisses to watch him leave. I sat down in a chair at the table. They joined me. New York was amazing. I forget how much I missed it since we left. The kids enjoyed having us around again.

" Did John tell you that I started therapy?" I asked. " He didn't get around to calling me this week," she answered. Both of us are happy for you. It's only two days a week until I leave Graceland. First things first I have some work that I need to finish.

Lucy is just grinning from ear to ear. Anything new going on here. No, Everything is the same. Just wanted you to come home. "How you heard anything from the jail?" I asked. " No, the jail hasn't called me. So I guess they are okay," she answered.

After wrapping up some last minute paperwork. John drove to pick me up at his mom's house. Let me go take a shower. He went to the fridge to get drinks for us. Now you guys can hug me.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. He pulls into our driveway. Both of us get out of his car. Minutes after that I opened the door for us to go inside. John closes the door after I entered.

We put down our stuff on the couch. John went into our kitchen to get snacks. I found something to watch on the tv. We are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each other in our family room. Minutes after that I returned that afternoon. They turned to face me.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Soon after that, I walked to Abby's apartment. Both of them are happy to see me. Mikey told me that your first two therapy sessions went good. Yes, they did I have it twice a week until before I leave or possibly still go to them after my time at Graceland is up. Abby says goodbyes to me.

Mom is cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seat at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for Roo unpacked the dishwasher. Mom and dad washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins for the night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. Within minutes the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns to the room. They are sitting on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show for them to watch. We played a round of Candy Crush with each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom at the time.

Mel went straight to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. The lovebirds are cuddling now. I am sitting on the ground between the couch and our coffee table. Nat joins me on the other side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I entered our room to jump in bed. My writing stuff is out to write for a little while. Soon everything is put back in my night table. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Minutes after that I am sleeping.

The team is still watching tv. Another round or drinks are taken. Laughter is now slowing down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	51. Chapter 51: Graceland 101

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Daddy is already in the kitchen brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are currently cooking our breakfast at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower and got dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on , we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars or trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

George and I hung out with the girls. All of us enjoyed this time together. Later on, Abby leaves to go do some work. Fiona and Mel stay behind. This is something that we don't usually do during the work week.

Moments after that we are now Graceland bound that afternoon. They park in our driveway. Mel checks our mailbox. I opened the front door to go inside the house. George closes it behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks. I followed behind him for snacks. The girls chose a show for us to watch. We are now relaxing. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone is greeting each other in our family room. I returned to do the same thing with them. George and the girls exchanged goodbyes to us. They went back to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone went into their own directions. I worked on reports for some of our missions. This took a few hours. As for the team just relaxed together. Mikey played the guitar for a while.

Once I am finished with the reports he came over to our room. We jammed with each other on the bed. I wrote a new song during this time. My twin helped me out with that because it is a duet. The team listened in and enjoyed it.

George and mom are cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. We are hanging out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for Roo unpacks the dishwasher. Mom and dad wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also during this time. Our laughs are heard from each end of the beach. Within minutes the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Seconds later our family came in dragging the cooler with them. As for the older members add their bottles to our sinks. The younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. Our family heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

They returned to the family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. Both of us are talking to each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. I start writing on a randon piece of paper.

Mel went to bed. The pair of us moved over to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat joins me on the opposite side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I am working on a report that needs to get done before I go to bed. Soon after that it is saved on our computer. Pedro is waiting for me in the bed. Counting sunglasses begins right now. Within minutes I am asleep in our bed.

Meanwhile in our family room with the team still watching tv. Laughter is dying down right now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.


	52. Chapter 52: Tequila

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is already in the kitchen brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and Mom are finally cooking breakfast that morning at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dress. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team head to their missions.

I walked over to the doctor's office for my session. The doctor greets me. Within seconds I returned his greeting. Our session begins for that day. It lasted for an hour. The doctors say that he will see me again next week.

Once I returned greetings are exchanged. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek. Later on, we left headquarters in the car. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My body guard pulled into our driveway. I opened the door for us to go into the house. George closes the door a few seconds later.

We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch on the tv. We are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each other in the family room. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He went in the direction of his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in their own directions. I found the cords for Tequila by Dan and Shay to play it on the guitar. As for Mikey joins me to sing it. The team like always is jamming. John stops by is this song for me.

"What gave it away?" I asked. The name of it and I am the only Mexican in the house," my brother replied. You are going to body slam me again. No, I learned my lesson last time. I can teach you how to play it.

Let's get the class started. I gave the guitar to him. My hands are placed on top of his on the strings. John got it very slowly. You are doing so good. Of course, Mikey is still singing in the background.

Keep on practicing this song. In no time you will feel like a Jonas Brother. Let me guess you guys know them. Yes, they are our friends. They were in the same Disney Channel Decom with my friend Anna.

George and mom are now cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for Roo unpacks the dishwasher. Mom and dad wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also during this time. Our laughs are heard from each end of the beach. Within minutes the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other now. Seconds later he starts from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to its owner. It is resting on the table.

A few minutes after that the team came in dragging the cooler. The elders added their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Soon after that, they returned. All of them sat on the couches or in its surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch on tv. We are playing a game on his phone.

We stretch our legs a while after sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodbyes to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The group did the same with my cheeks. I used the bathroom very quickly.

Mel went upstairs to sleep. Both of us moved to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the other side of it. His fingers are running through my hair.

I stayed downstairs for a little longer that night. Within minutes I started to rub my eyes. I walked to our room. Pedro is waiting for me to jump into bed. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Minutes after that I am asleep.

Meanwhile back in our family room with the team still watching tv. There laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.


	53. Chapter 53

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is wanting his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together. Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a shower in order to get dressed for work. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team head to their missions.

George and I went to the store to restock his place. He parks in the parking lot. Both of us went inside together. I grabbed a cart. We put things that he needed in it. Later on, he pays for the grogeries. We stopped by his place. I opened his front door. The pair of us went inside. He unpacks everything. Minutes after that I helped to put it away. George offers me a drink.

Graceland bound for us finally that afternoon. He pulls into our driveway. Seconds later I opened the door for us to go inside our house. My bodyguard closes it behind us. I am happy to be home. We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch on tv. We are now relaxing with each other. Our shoes are kicked off at the edge of the rug.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each other in our family room. Minutes after that I returned in the room. George mentioned goodbyes to us. My bodyguard heads to his place. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone went in our own directions. I wrote up some paperwork and typed it. Minutes after that it saved on our computer. When all my work is finished that afternoon. I sat on the bed to read my book. Within minutes John grabs the guitar. He sat down on the bed next to me. Tequila is coming along really good. I made you into a cowboy. Wait a minute Cuddly where's my horse. Go find one name it and bring it home.

George and mom are cooking dinner in our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Within seconds we are hanging around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls group. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for Roo unpacks the dishwasher. Mom and dad wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we went down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in the sink. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book. It's rested down on the table.

A few minutes after that the team came in dragging the cooler. The elders put their bottles in our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team went upstairs to get ready for bed. Soon after that, they returned. All of them sat on the couches or in its surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch on tv. We are enjoying the waves crashing.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I wrote a few went to bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Roger is under his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Our little sister joins me on the other side. His fingers are running through my hairs.

I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room . Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins for that night. Minutes after that I am team is still watching tv in the family room. Laughter is slowing dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are now turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	54. Chapter 54: Meeting

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is wanting his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast over at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for my family heads to their missions.

George and I went to the bureau. He parks his car in the lot. Both of us went inside the building. Juan's office-bound that morning. We greeted each other then sat in front of his desk.

As for Ralph is on the line. The meeting has begun. We talked about a new mission for us. This mission will last for the next couple of weeks. I am glad to hear that Ralph.

Our greetings are exchanged. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into our driveway. I opened the door. George closes the door behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something to watch on the tv. We are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off at the edge of the rug.

I took a quick bath to change. The team got home from work. Everyone greeted each other in our family room. Seconds later I am in the room again. George mentioned goodbyes to us. My bodyguard went to his place.

I took a quick bath to change. The team got home from work. Everyone greeted each other in our family room. Seconds later I am in the room again. George mentioned goodbyes to us. My bodyguard went to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in our directions. I am in the phone room typing the notes that we wrote that morning together. The team is relaxing. My work is finished and saved. I laid down on our bed.

Mom is cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen together. Soon after that our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. As for Roo unpacks the dishwasher. Mom and dad wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we went down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in the sink. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book. It's rested down on the table.

A few minutes after that the team came in dragging the cooler. The elders put their bottles in our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team went upstairs to get ready for bed.


	55. Chapter 55

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is wanting his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glasses and mugs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"As for mom is cooking our breakfast over at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. Our doorbell rang within minutes that morning. John walks over to answer it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Fiona, Mel, and the guys came in two different door. The girls and George stayed in the kitchen with us. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a show to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between the tables and island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"The grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to us and each other. Later on, they locked the front door. All of them went to our cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is still full. As for my family went off to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"George, Fiona, Mel, and I are teamed up in groups of two. I ran upstairs to get my brothers computer for his girlfriend. The girls are working together on typing reports and notes. As for George and I are in command. Work is saved on the computers and Fiona puts back the computer in her boyfriend's room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"As for George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. My girls and I kicked off our shoes. They found something on the tv for us to watch. I took the tray from him to put on the table. George did the same thing and joins us on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"You are actually down here. The team got home from work. Everyone greeted each other in our family room. I am relaxing. They went upstairs to change. George and the girls say goodbyes to us. Seconds later they went to his place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy famiy. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Kids your still down here. We looked up at our mom. I am helping him with something. There' s bedrooms upstairs you can work in. It is fine right here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen areas. Soon our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting ready the cooler with drinks and ice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Everything is put back in its regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from both ends of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds after he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to its owner. It is rested on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Soon after that, the team came in the cooler with them. The elders put added their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. Of course, the team head upstairs to get ready for bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"As for the team returns to the family room. They are sitting on the couch and in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. Extra volume is added for us to hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Both of us sat on the chaise again that night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"Mel went to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. He is already cuddling with our big sister. Seconds later I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the opposite side matching my positioning. His long fingers are running through my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"I went into our room to jump into the bed. My cellphone is on vibrate. Pedro like usual is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Within minutes I am finally asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; line-height: 1.4em !important; font-size: 22px; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; text-align: left; color: #000f22; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"The team is still in the family room watching tv. Another round of drinks is enjoyed. Laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night./p 


	56. Chapter 56

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is wanting his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

George and mom is cooking our breakfast over at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us head to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went off to their missions.

George and I had a meet to go. He drove us there for the meet. SWAT is right behind us. Before it began SWAT got us coms and wired them to us. Even a code word was given for us to know when to go in.

Our SWAT team for that day took back the equipment. We say our goodbyes to each other. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. He pulls into our driveway to park his car. Seconds later I opened the front door. My bodyguard closes the door behind me.

We put our stuff down on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch on tv. We are relaxing together on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else is still in the family room greeting each other. I returned a few minutes after that to see my family is back. George exchanged goodbyes to us. Seconds later he went to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food.

Everyone splits up in our own directions. I am just sitting in the loft playing the guitar. The team is either working or relaxing. As for the lovebirds went for a walk. Of course, they are talking to each other.

George and mom start on dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. All of us are hanging out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our stoves.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag and unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sink. Seconds later I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table in front of us.

As for the team returns to the family room. They are sitting on the couch and in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. Extra volume is added for us to hear.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheek. I took a quick bathroom break.

Mel went to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. Mikey is already up under our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is matching me on the opposite side. His long fingers are running through my hair.

I went straight to our room. Pedro is waiting for me. Minutes after that jumped into bed. Counting sunglasses time begins for me that night. Seconds later I am asleep again.

The team is still watching tv in our family room. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	57. Chapter 57

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. Our dog has the wind in his arms waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up that morning to get ready for work. Johnny brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island, Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **George and mom is cooking our breakfast over at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us head to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went off to their missions.** **George and I went to the Bureau. He parks his car in the parking lot. Both of us go into the building. Seconds later we are in Juan's office. Greetings are exchanged between us. Reports are turned in.**

 **My therapy for that day begins. It lasts about an hour and thirty minutes. When it is finished walked back to Juan's office. I sat on the couch. Within minutes we exchanged greetings to each other.** **Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard parks the car in our driveway. Both of us get out the car to walk towards the door. I opened the front door. George closes it behind me after I walk into our house.**

 **We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I picked something to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

 **I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the mix again. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He head in the direction of his place.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Everyone splits up in their own directions. I went down to the beach to get some sun. BD is by my side under the pier in no time. He enjoys my pet as his chin is on my knee. Of course, I always enjoy spending time with him.**

 **Abby came to get him and say hi. The pair of us chat for a few minutes then head to our respected locations on the beach. I washed my hands in the bathroom downstairs. Minutes after I sat at the island looking over the stove. Someone looks hungry Jakes says from behind me.**

 **They are at the stoves cooking dinner. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out in the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up in our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sister cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler with the drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sinks. Within minutes that I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. Both of us changed room in our house.**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapter. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.**

 **Seconds later the team came in dragging the cooler behind them. Our elders added their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. Everyone else heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **My family returns to the room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. John chose something from the box for theirto watch. He puts extra for us to hear it in the living room.  
**

 **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom.**

 **Mel went to her room. Both of us moved to the family room. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I sat on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is over on the other other side. His fingers are running through my hair.**

 **I played the guitar for a few minutes. The song flows through the upstairs living area to our family room. Perdo is next to me. Soon after that it is back on the wall. Counting sunglasses time begins then I am fast asleep.**

 **The team is still watching tv in the family room. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else soon joins Mel in dreamland that night.**


	58. Chapter 58

****The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog has the wind in his arms waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.**** ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up that morning to get ready for work. Johnny brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island, Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and mom is cooking our breakfast over at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us head to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went off to their missions.**** ** **George and I went to the He parks in the parking lot. Both of us head inside. Groceries are made for both houses. We switched who paid for this trip. All the stuff we bought were put in his truck.****

 ** **Seconds later Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard parks the car in our driveway. Both of us get out of the car to walk towards the door. I opened the front door. George closes it behind me after I walk into our house.****

 ** **We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I picked something to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.****

 ** **I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the mix again. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He head in the direction of his place.****

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Everyone splits up in their own directions. I went down to the beach to get some sun. BD is by my side under the pier in no time. He enjoys my pet as his chin is on my knee. Of course, I always enjoy spending time with him.****

 ** **Abby came to get him and say hi. The pair of us chat for a few minutes then head to our respected locations on the beach. I washed my hands in the bathroom downstairs. Minutes after I sat at the island looking over the stove. Someone looks hungry Jakes says from behind me.****

 ** **They are at the stoves cooking dinner. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out in the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.****

 ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up in our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sister cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler with the drinks and ice.****

 ** **Everything is put back in its regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.****

 ** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sinks. Within minutes that I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. Both of us changed the rooms in our house.****

 ** **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapter. There's one more passing of the book to its owner. It is rested on the table.****

 ** **Seconds later the team came in dragging the cooler behind them. Our elders added their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. Everyone else heads upstairs to get ready for bed.****

 ** **My family returns to the room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. John chose something from the box for them to watch. He puts extra for us to hear it in the living room.****

 ** **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom.****

 ** **Mel went to her room. Both of us moved to the family room. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I sat on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is over on the other side. His fingers are running through my hair.****

 ** **I played the guitar for a few minutes. The song flows through the upstairs living area to our family room. Pedro is next to me. Soon after that, it is back on the wall. Counting sunglasses time begins then I am fast asleep.****

 ** **The team is still watching tv in the family room. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else soon joins Mel in dreamland that night.****


End file.
